Healing Me
by MissySassafrass
Summary: Investing your heart into something is never easy, especially when it's ripped from your chest and stomped on repeatedly. Sarah knows from experience, and Peter plans on healing her.
1. Heal Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from Twilight. I only own Sarah1,Sarah2, Dean and the plot.

* * *

The house was quiet when he entered. He frowned, worry instantly springing to life within his chest at the darkness shrouding the house. It was dead silent, not even the hum from the electricity could be heard. He deposited the keys onto the table in the hallway, pausing to toe off his sneakers, and headed for the living room.

He winced as his pupils were forced to adjust to the sudden glare from the TV. It was on, but no one was seated on the couch in front of it. The sound was turned down, as well. Her shoes were by the door, so he knew she was home.

The silence was gradually driving him crazy. He spun around, slow footsteps carrying him out of the living room and into the kitchen. The sight that met him there caused him to freeze. Silverware and shards of dinnerware were scattered around the usually pristine kitchen. Glass sparkled from the moonlight trickling in through the fluttering curtain.

There was still no sight of the missing female. He exited the kitchen, almost frantic in his search. He busted open doors in his haste, unable to find her. He checked the study. No sign of her. The guest bedrooms were empty.

Rushed steps brought him to her door, where he paused. A concerned expression drew lines across his forehead, his normally smiling mouth pulled into a heavy set frown.

As a hand lifted, stopping a few centimeters away from the door, it glided open silently upon its own accord. He blinked, unsettled with the fact that her door hadn't been closed properly, and slowly pushed it open further.

The room was a disaster zone. Sheets were yanked from the bed and torn to shreds, then thrown haphazardly around the room. The large dresser had been shoved over, as had the bookshelves. All the books were on the floor, some ripped apart.

He stepped into the bedroom, gritting his teeth with a sharp hiss when a sliver of broken glass sliced through the fabric of his sock. He stumbled around the room that was even darker than the rest of the house.

A scrape of fabric against fabric had his head snapping to the side. He was silent, didn't risk breathing, and remained as still as a statue.

Another rustle of fabric had him finally taking a step toward the direction of the sound.

He pushed open the door to the bathroom. The curtains covering the window had been yanked off, letting the moonlight glare into the stark white room. Glittering shards of glass and porcelain showered the floor. He carefully navigated the floor, desperate to not harm his feet further.

Finally, his gaze fell upon the huddled up form curled into the corner between the toilet and the wall. He reached out, gripping the balled up figure by the bicep. The instant his hand touched her, she let out an ear piercing shriek. Startled, he jerked back with a yell, and she paused at the sound.

"Jasper..?"

He crawled back toward her, gently withdrawing her from the corner she nestled into. She let him draw her into his lap, and buried her face into his neck. A shiver racked his body with every warm exhale against his skin, but he refused to think of her in that manner. Not with how she was acting. It wouldn't be right.

Big, warm hands soothingly rubbed along her back. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. What she was expecting to happen, didn't. In fact, it was the opposite. Instead of sheltering her from the demons chasing her, the warmth of his comfort summoned the hell beasts, claws sinking into her battered soul to take her under.

It began all over again.

_It had been yet another night he hadn't come home. She glanced up from the silent TV in front of her and to the calender that was hanging on the wall by a lone nail. The date, August 26__th__, 2010, glared at her from the calender. Her attention flickered from the date to the clock right above it. The ticking counted off the final seconds until midnight, until the day was over; the day that would make this two weeks of no response._

_She glanced away from the two objects torturing her, reminding her of everything wrong. Before she had left to Florida to visit her family, everything between them had been settled, or so she had thought. During her trip, they remained in touch through text and the occasional phone call, though those didn't last long. _

_Two nights before she was due back in Washington, she had received a text message from him asking her to move in with him. She agreed. As it was, she had spent more time at his house than she ever did at her own, and half of her belongings were already scattered around his room. His question was just making it official._

_The night she returned, he called her, making small talk for the first time ever. He eventually hung up the phone, and she went to bed happy. She finished moving in her belongings the Saturday after she got home. _

_Since then, everything got rocky. He started working a lot more in order to pay the bills. Despite the difference in their schedules, he managed to text her every now and then during work, and to and from work. She was satisfied with that. Usually, though, by the time he got home, she was already nestled beneath a blanket and passed out in front of the television. He was always awake and gone before she got up as well._

_A week after her trip, the text messages started to decrease. They went from texting eight to nine times while he worked to maybe three or four, sometimes less. Their schedule had changed a bit, except she was still asleep before he got home, and when he left in the mornings. _

_Almost two weeks had passed since she moved into his house when he started to not return any text messages, nor would he return home most nights. She'd call, it would go straight to voicemail, or ring and ring and ring. _

_Frustration was growing with every friend who sent a text to him from her phone and was answered, yet the minute it was from her, it was rejected. _

_Did she do something wrong? Did she make him mad? She didn't know, nor would she ever with how he was avoiding her like she carried the plague._

_So she sat on the sofa, in front of a silent TV, and waited. Fat disappeared from her first, slimming her already skinny figure. Next her muscles grew weaker, and her skin paled. She didn't sleep. She didn't eat. She barely moved. _

_The only time she really slept was when her body grew so exhausted it forced her to rest. The darkness would swoop in and send her into nightmares she couldn't wake from. _

_Hours would pass quickly while she was awake, staring straight ahead at the TV. The volume was down, always, so she could listen for his boss's truck to pull up. It never did. Her phone would ring, but it'd play the wrong ringtone so she'd ignore it. Friends and family grew concerned after a couple days, and came knocking. No answer. _

_So she sat more. And waited further. By that point she was nothing but skin and bones. Wasting away into nothing on the sofa. _

_Kate kept calling the house, leaving a message on her answering machine._

"_Hey babe, he's been by to see Tanya. I've been asking about you, but he just ignores me. Are you okay?"_

"_I asked him about you again. He just walked past holding Tanya. Still won't say anything. Are you two fighting?"_

"_Sarah, call me. Bella and I are worried."_

_The phone calls remained unanswered, nor did she return them. She kept calling, hoping with each time that she would answer. But she never did. She never moved from that spot._

_On the last day of two weeks, she was finally waking up from her numbness. Anger raced through her when the door was pushed open, and his drunken form stumbled in, arm wrapped around a blonde bimbo._

_He stopped in front of the living room entry, unaware of her smoldering gaze on his back, and smashed his lips to the bitches, who was just as drunk if not worse. Hands fumbled around, pawing the others' body and trying to remove clothes while they continued to suck face._

_Something in her just snapped after they shoved their way into the kitchen. She jerked to her feet, swift steps carrying her across the carpet, silent like a cat. _

"_What the hell are you doing, Dean!" Her voice was husky from lack of use, and it cracked at the beginning but by the time she got to his name, it was a shrill echo in the kitchen._

_The bimbo shrieked, spinning away from him and toward her, shock causing her botox filled face to just deform. A sneer spread across her chapped lips. Her appearance took on a menacing look and the slut scrambled back, placing herself behind Dean, expecting protection._

"_What.. the hell are you doing?" A dangerous tone darkened her voice. Dean coughed, straightening himself out as well as he could._

"_I'm busy with Sarah, Pixiesticks." She twitched. Sea foam drifted to settle on the chick, Sarah, and she glared heatedly. The female swallowed thickly and straightened up, trying to appear strong. In the back of her mind, she made a mental note that she was taller than he was._

_Sarah._

_Sarah._

_Sarah.._

_Fuckin' Sarah._

_Son-uva-bitch her name was Sarah!_

_She took a step forward, advancing toward the bitch that dared to come into her domain. _

"_Get her the fuck out of my house, Dean." Anger suddenly blossomed on his beautiful face._

"_This isn't your house!" He shouted, forgetting already._

"_Bullshit! This isn't my fuckin' house! I signed the lease forms the day I moved the rest of my shit in here, remember? This is just as much my house as it is yours!" She took a deep breath to calm down. "Get her the fuck out of her before I kill her."_

_The bitch shrieked, shot past Dean and attempted to take a swing for her face. She sidestepped the drunken move. Next thing__** Sarah **__knew, a fist was connecting with her face and she was falling to the ground._

"_Sarah! Don't you fucking hit Sarah! Fuck." Dean had confused himself with that sentence, but she could only see red._

_Her foot flew forward, colliding with the scrawny bitches abdomen. Despite her having lost so much weight from malnutrition, she still packed a pretty decent punch. Dean darted forward, yanking her back by her biceps. It gave enough time for the slut to rise to her feet._

"_Ow, Dean! You're hurting me!" The minute his grip loosened, a smidgen of his feelings bubbling up, she slid from his grip and shot forward. Her small figure colliding with Sarah, knocking them back into the cabinet. The force caused the cabinets to jolt, and dishes rattled in their places._

_Dean restrained her again, but not before she could land another punch to her face. When she was pulled far enough back, she snapped her foot up. A solid crack echoed as she landed the kick to the chick's face, her head snapping back against the cabinet. He, not so gently, tossed Sarah onto her hands and knees in the hallway, and rushed to the drunken chicks aid. _

_He got her to her feet, supporting her with an arm around her waist, and headed for the front door. Before he could get far though, she was back in front of him, murder in her eyes. Bruises were already starting to form on her biceps where he had held her._

_He backed up, carting Sarah's weight with him. She advanced, stalking her prey like a panther, lethal with every calculated movement. They circled around the island in the middle of the room._

_She suddenly deflated, appearing defeated. When he finally relaxed his stance, not prepared to move on the first sign of an attack, she made her move. Hands clutched the china in the cabinets and yanked them out, throwing them through the air toward Dean and the bitch._

_Sarah shrieked, shoving back, and Dean froze, surprised. A plate narrowly missing his face caused him to move, and he rushed out the kitchen with his toy. She chased after them, plates, silverware and glasses crashing to the ground in her wake. The glass slicing into her bare feet barely bothered her, just spurred her on._

_They flew out the door like hell was on their heels. Technically, she was. He scrambled into his sister's car, and she scurried into the passenger seat, hunkered down like something was going to come through the open window at her._

_Something did. A figurine that Dean had bought his girlfriend crashed through the window, causing the bitch to shriek in pain as the shards cut into her skin. _

_They raced away with a screech of tires and gravel flying up behind them. Sarah gave a silent snarl, spun around, and disappeared back into the house. Once the door was closed and locked, she stormed through the house to their bedroom._

_An hour later, the room was unrecognizable. She retreated into the master bathroom, the image reflected in the mirror causing her anger to blossom again. Skin split gruesomely when her fist impacted the gleaming surface. The glass rained down around her._

_Her anger dissipated instantly. Emotions that normally drowned her, suffocated her in the darkness, shut down and she collapsed, huddling down between the toilet and the wall. That was where she remained until Jasper found her._

The tears began. Dried blood had been caked onto her pale face from where she wiped her hands across the skin. Moisture racing down her cheeks sliced through the blood like acid. The tainted streams collected at her jawline and chin, pooling until the weight grew too heavy, and they fell. Warmth spread along his neck where she had buried her face. Tremors started to shake her body, and he clutched onto her tighter.

"_Sarah, sweetheart, I'm here."_

And with that, she broke, sobs ripping from her to be muffle into his neck. Tears fell like rain, soaking into his shirt when they rolled down the side of his neck to his shoulder. He managed to maneuver her around on his lap so he could pull his phone from his pocket. Jerky movements typed out a text to Bella and Peter, letting them know Sarah needed them.

Seconds later his phone chirped. He didn't need to open the text to know they confirmed his thoughts. Five minutes.

Her sobs were too heavy for him to hear when they arrived. However, he did manage to maneuver to his feet. He held her against his chest, carefully exiting the bathroom and bedroom to one of the guest rooms. Her sobs didn't lighten during the short trip, and she clutched at his shirt with a death grip. He lowered onto the bed against the headboard and cradled her on his lap.

"How is she?" Peter's voice beside him caused him to jump slightly. Sarah let out a frightened cry, and clutched tighter. A frown spread across both of their faces, and Peter climbed onto the bed. Jasper passed the sobbing female over to his brother as his wife entered the room. Bella climbed into his lap, cuddling close for comfort at seeing her best friend like that.

"What did he do this time?" She murmured softly, pain in her eyes.

"Started distancing himself from her, then just ceased coming home. Last night he brought a chick into the house. Her name was Sarah, too."

Bella nodded, saddened for her friend. Peter had to resist the urge to clench his fists, more worried with soothing the mess in his arms.

"The house is a wreck." Peter grunted, glancing to the two with a meaningful look. "Did she do that?"

Jasper nodded, and Bella's eyes widened. "But she's so... thin."

"Anger makes even the weakest strong." Jasper commented. He sounded distracted.

Sarah's sobs eventually slowed, becoming nothing more than soft sniffles and the occasional whine. Minutes later, with a couple brushes of Peter's fingers through her limp hair, she drifted into a fitful sleep. Jasper and Bella slipped from the bed, both passing chaste kisses to their now slumbering friend's lips.

After making sure Peter would tell them when she woke, they exited the room to straighten up the kitchen and master bedroom. He scooted down on the bed, carrying the sleeping angel in his arms. Shifting onto his side, he cuddled her up against his chest as if it would protect her from the pain.

"Angel.. You deserve so much better than him. Bella, Jasper and I are here for you. Especially me. I love you." He murmured into her hair solemnly. A couple minutes later, he too drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day, and tomorrow he'd help her start to heal.


	2. Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own the chapters from Twilight, those are rightfully owned by Stephenie, she just let me borrow them. *Cough* I, however, do own the plot, the Sarah's, and Dean. Be warned, it's angsty, but it'll eventually grow fluffy. *sneeze* Just, hang in there! You'll see where it goes. **

**A/N: I would like to thank my lovely beta TillyWhitlock for workin' her magic on this chapter. I would also like to thank my lovely pre-readers, Gemmalisa, darkNnerdy, my wifey RemyKilday, and Sjoeke007 for giving me my needed ego boosters, otherwise this chapter would not be here for you guys to read!**

**Read and review, please! I'll give you Jackson Rathbone/Jasper shaped cookies and cake! *Winked.* - Debutante, Sarah.  
**

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the open window and right onto the slumbering figured nestled against a pillow. A larger being curled around her, pressed against her back. She shifted, gradually waking from the safety that was her dreams. No nightmares had tormented her last night.

Slowly, eyelids parted, tired eyes squinting against the light that burned her retinas. Her thoughts were too muddled, circling mostly around the desire of making it to the bathroom and then to the kitchen, that she didn't realize the position she was in. That is, until the body behind her shifted.

Every muscle in her body tightened. Last night flashed in her mind, and she rapidly went through the memories to try and figure out who was now stretched out behind her.

She was drawing a blank.

The warmth against her back moved away, and she took that chance to roll off the bed. Bare feet met the floor, the carpet muffling the thump. She twisted around, glancing behind her at the bed.

Peter laid sprawled out along her bed, an arm haphazardly tossed over the area she had just vacated. His lips were parted slightly, allowing breathy exhales to slip through. He didn't snore like Dean did. The tank top he wore had ridden up during his sleep, flashing a hint of his washboard abs. Tearing her gaze off of the male in her bed, she darted from the bedroom and into her bathroom. The urge to pee had gotten to her.

Once she was finished with her morning routine, she silently exited the bedroom, glancing briefly to where Peter was curled up around her pillow. His face was buried into the pillowcase.

A smile teased her lips. He was rather cute curled up like that.. _No, bad Sarah. _

Her smile instantly vanished, the image of Peter laying the way he was brought Dean to mind. She reached up with both hands, grinding her palms almost painfully into her eyes. _Fuck._

As she was exiting the bedroom, she paused in the doorstep.

_Wait a minute... That's not my bedroom..._

She spun around quickly, her gaze darting around the room for a clue as to the reason why she had been placed in there in the first place. Her hand gripped the door frame tightly, and the sharp pain that raced from her knuckles had her gasping in shock.

Crimson stained bandages were coiled tightly around her knuckles, tied closed at her wrist. Her free hand reached out, gingerly pressing where the blood mostly collected. She winced. The shifting form on her bed had her glancing away from her hand.

A crease formed between her brow. Without another word, she stepped away from the door jam, spun about, and headed for the kitchen. Every step away from the bedroom sent crippling pain up her legs, but she forced herself to at least make it to the couch, or the nearest seat.

In the kitchen, she fell back into a chair, lifting her feet up onto the table. More bandages were wrapped around her feet, blood dotting the white gauze. With a huff that blew stray strands of hair out of her face, she shoved back from the table. Sea foam eyes darted around the kitchen.

_Who cleaned up?_

Broken china and shattered glass were piled in the trashcan next to the island. All the silverware that had been used as projectiles had been returned to their original homes. Sarah lowered her feet from the table, gingerly standing up. Careful steps carried her to the cabinets. She reached up, drawing a door open, and let a frown spread across her lips.

_Fuckin' a.. Now I need to go shopping and buy all new china. _

Giving off an impressive growl, she slammed the cabinet door shut. There were no glasses to use, either.

"Sarah..?" A soft feminine voice reached her ears, causing her to glance over her shoulder with a narrowed gaze. The bed-raggled sight of her childhood friend, Bella, eased her temper almost instantly.

"Hey, Bella. When did you get here?" A brief wince flashed across her features as she headed for the island, hopping up onto the stool beside it. Bella quickly went to the fridge, tugging the door open to grab a bottle of water. She slid the bottle across the island counter, and snatched up the bottle of ibuprofen from above the stove.

Sarah extended her hand out for the bottle that was passed to her. She uncapped it, tapped two of the burgundy pills into her hand, and closed it. The bottle of water was twisted open with her uninjured hand, while her injured one popped the pills into her mouth. She swallowed the pain relievers with a swig of water, sighing at the refreshing liquid soothing her throat.

"Jasper texted us last night after.. you know.. and we rushed over."

Sarah just nodded, surprisingly quiet. Bella settled down beside her in the other stool, resting her elbows on the counter with her head in her palm.

"Jasper and I cleaned up. He's still asleep in the other room. Um, I also wrapped up the cuts you got yesterday, too. " Bella fidgeted in place, causing Sarah to smile tightly.

"Thanks, Bells. I appreciate it. He didn't return last night, did he?"

Bella only shook her head in the negative at the question. Sarah's lips tightened into a thin line at that information. However, at the same time, the thought that he didn't return like she believed soothed her aching heart. She knew, deep in her chest, that she would not have been able to stand seeing him after last night.

Sarah sighed lightly, straightening in her seat. "I need to get my own place, again. I refuse to stay here after that."

Bella nodded, but frowned, leaning against the island beside her friend. "Edward's parents are subletting an apartment, and renting out a house. You should call them. I'm pretty sure they'll rent to you."

Sarah went to smack her injured hand, palm down, onto the counter with a sudden surge of anger. The grip of her friend's fingers against her wrist stopped her short.

"Sarah. Careful. You're injured."

She stared, eyes full of hatred in its physical form, down at the bandage covering her knuckles. The tears threatened to spill onto the table, but the creak of a door down the hall caused both her and Bella to tense up. A whimper slipped from her at the surge of pain from her wrist where Bella's grip tightened.

_That didn't sound like the front door, though..._

Seconds later, her thoughts were confirmed when Jasper ambled into the kitchen. His honey blonde hair was messy, having just woken up. The blinding smile that took over Bella's face caused nostalgia to rise in Sarah. The memories were fond, forcing the tear in her chest to rip open further.

_**Sarah couldn't contain her excitement. It practically bubbled out of her, and she couldn't seem to sit still for more then a couple seconds. Alice, perched on her behemoth of a boyfriend's lap, stared at Sarah with wide eyes. Bella snickered beneath her breath, curled up against Jasper's side. Sarah bounced from one spot, to another, and then fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.**_

_**Alice leaned toward Bella, stage-whispering, " She's kind of scaring me, Bells." **_

_**Bella just snorted in amusement, whispering back. "She's acting exactly like you do when you're excited about a new sale at the mall."**_

_**When Alice opened her mouth to deny her claim, she flashed her a withering look. Alice instantly snapped her mouth shut, and returned her attention to Sarah.**_

_**The faint purr of an engine rumbled up beside the house. Sarah yelped in surprise, darting from the living room to her bedroom. The group just shook their head. When the doorbell chimed throughout the house, and Sarah didn't re-emerge, Bella slid from her chair and answered the door. **_

_**Dean smiled down at Bella, towering over her by a measly five inches. "Hey Bella, is Sarah ready yet?" **_

_**Bella nodded, and stepped to the side, letting him in. He brushed his feet against the welcome mat, and strode inside. Jasper nodded in a greeting, however, Emmett wasn't as kind. He gave him a look from head to toe, and only with Alice's insisting, granted him a weak wave. **_

_**Dean had just taken a seat on the love seat when the delicate taps of heels against tile greeted his ears. Smokey blue eyes lifted, and connected with the sea foam across the room. He was stunned speechless at her appearance.**_

_**White blonde hair had been pulled back in a strict ponytail, and only her side swept bangs hung into her face. Her make up was done light; a hint of eyeliner, a layer of mascara, and a bit of gloss applied to her lips.**_

_**His gaze lowered from her face toward her figure. A white camisole clung to her upper body tastefully, not skin-tight but still showing off just enough of her figure. Her stomach was bare from her belly button down and the dangle from her belly ring glistened in the light. A pair of dark wash, ripped skinny jeans rode low on her hips, tucked into a pair of charcoal cowgirl boots. The outfit was finished off with a belt with a western buckle.**_

_**Jasper resisted the urge to whistle at the sight of Sarah tastefully dressed as a cowgirl. He glanced toward Dean, and could see the same thoughts racing through his mind as well.**_

_Hot damn does she look fine__**. **_

_**Dean jerked to his feet, approaching Sarah with a smile. "You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?"**_

_**She nodded, giving him a brief glance over. His naturally short, black hair dusted his forehead and down along the top of his ears. A little bit of scruff darkened his jawline, chin, and above his lip. He was dressed in a similar fashion that Sarah was; a white wife-beater coupled with a red plaid button-up, leather belt with a western buckle, dark wash jeans that fit snug but were still loose around his legs, and a pair of worn in boots. **_

_**She reached out and took his hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. When his fingers tightened between her own, she turned toward her group of friends. "I'll talk to you guys later. Have a good night!" **_

_**A chorus of 'Have fun!', ' Be careful!', 'Goodnight, pixiesticks!' and various other forms of farewells rang out behind her as she exited the house with Dean. He led her toward the slightly beat up truck parked beside her beauty of a car. Like a gentlemen, he opened her door, and boosted her up into the seat. **_

_**She smiled once settled in, and he closed the door, quickly darting around to the driver seat. He started the truck, shifted into reverse, and backed away from the house. As they were driving, she slid across the bench to nestle up beside him with her head against his shoulder. He draped an arm over her shoulders, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. **_

_**The drive to their destination was filled with music from the radio and the occasional on purpose off-tone singing from both of them. **_

_**Sarah glanced up toward Dean as he pulled off the road, shifting into park. He smirked down at her, leaned over to the glove box, opened it up, and pulled out a blind-fold. She went to protest, but a single look from his smoldering eyes had her shutting up instantly, mind going blank. **_

_**He draped the blind-fold over her eyes, securing the fabric behind her head, and leaned down to press a gentle, chaste kiss against her lips. Her breathing hitched, and she blindly reached out to cup the back of his neck to hold his mouth to her own. However, he leaned back, and she grabbed air.**_

_**He chuckled at her pout, kissing the tip of her nose, and shifted back into gear, before pulling back onto the road. **_

"_**Where are we goin', Dean?" She murmured, glancing in the general direction that she knew he was in. She couldn't see his wide smile, but knew just by the tone of his voice that he was excited and nervous.**_

"_**You'll just have to wait, Pixie. Trust me on this." He reached out, placing his hand beneath her own, and laced their fingers together. Despite her not being able to see, she felt his lips brush the back of her knuckles, and she smiled.**_

_**Time crawled by with her sight taken from her, and when she finally felt the truck roll to a stop, she started to fidget and wiggle in place. Dean couldn't contain the amused grin that spread across his face, and he quickly slid from the driver seat. **_

_**He turned toward the vehicle once out, 'yee-yeein' to draw Sarah's attention toward the door. She tilted her head toward the sound, the urge to respond with the same 'yee-yee' sound crawling through her veins. However, she obeyed the sound, and cautiously wiggled across the bench toward the open driver-side door.**_

_**Once she was close enough, he reached in, settling his hands against her hips, and lifted her from the seat to gently place her on the ground. The instant she felt the seat leaving her ass, her hands had settled against his shoulders, and they only moved away once she was standing upright on the ground.**_

_**He led her away from the truck, knocking the door shut with a kick, and picked up a bag from the bed of the truck. **_

_**A frown crossed her lips when she heard the tail-gate being lowered. Dean quickly spread out a thick duvet over the bed of the truck, and set out a couple bottles of chilled beverages and some snacks. He hopped up onto the tail-gate, shifting to get comfortable, and carefully guided her to stand between his legs with her back against his chest.**_

_**Lips gently pressed kisses up her neck as he reached up to untie the blind-fold. The fabric fell away, and Sarah gasped at the sight before her.**_

_**The beach laid out in front of her. Water glistened and rumbled as it crashed against the shore, leaving damp sand in it's wake. The dark sky was lit up by sparkling stars and a beautiful, thinly shaped crescent moon that reflected on the surface of the water. **_

_**Dean pressed a gentle kiss against the curve of her neck and shoulder, smiling into her skin when he felt her shiver. She spun about in his grip, hands settling against her hips, fingers looping through belt-loops. He leaned down, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips, but she wouldn't have that.**_

_**She reached out, spreading her fingers throughout his hair, pulling him down to firmly seal their lips together. The tip of his tongue glided across the crease of her lips, which opened instantly. Tongues rubbed and rolled against the other in a fight for dominance. She could feel the evidence of his arousal against her stomach.**_

_**She pulled back with a heavy gasp, lust having darkened her gaze to a moss green shade. He pressed a single kiss against her lips before scooting back into the bed of the truck. She turned toward the beach, hopping up onto the tail-gate and wiggled back against him, arms settling around her. **_

_**They watched the waves crash on the shore, sipping at their cold Smirnoffs, and nibbling on strawberries and other fruits. **_

_**When the evening was finished, and Sarah was a little tipsy, he carefully scooped her up in his arms and settled her in the passenger seat. He closed the truck door, careful not to let her collapse over, and rushed to pack up. Once the bag was against the cab, and the tail-gate shoved back up, he jogged to around the truck to the driver seat and hopped in.**_

_**Sarah instantly wiggled over the bench to nestle up against Dean's side with his arm wrapped protectively around her. During the ride back to the house, she drifted into sleep, cuddling closer to the warmth beside her.**_

_**When they arrived back at Sarah's house, that had all the lights still on and cars out front, he killed the engine and gingerly lifted her out of the truck and against his chest. He pushed the door closed with his shoulder and carried her to the front door.**_

_**Jasper stood at the front door, leaning a shoulder against the door jam. He gave Dean a look, to which he was answered with another look, and nodded. Stepping to the side, Jasper let him enter the house carrying their precious cargo.**_

"_**Is she drunk?" Alice chirped up from the love seat where she had curled up and fallen asleep, tiredness causing her voice to be less than chipper.**_

"_**No, just tipsy." Dean responded, slurring a smudge. Emmett glanced over the arm rest, sprawled out on the sofa. "Well man, you want someone to give you a ride home?"**_

_**Dean went to deny the offer, but Jasper clapped a hand against his shoulder. "I'll drive you home, and Emmett can follow in his car. While we're gone, Bella can you help Alice get Sarah changed?"**_

_**The two nodded, and Dean ambled down the hall to Sarah's room to carefully set her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and exited the room as Alice and Bella entered. The men left, locking the door behind them. Bella lifted Sarah up, who grumbled and complained, while Alice quickly stripped her out of the boots, jeans, and camisole into a loose tee-shirt. **_

_**Bella settled her back into bed, tucking the covers around Sarah, and the two exited the room to have a stake out on the sofa for their significant others.**_

The memory only lasted seconds, and when she returned to reality, Jasper was taking a seat across from her at the island. He was staring rather intensely toward the bandages around her knuckles. Bella released her grip from Sarah's wrist, murmuring her apologies to which she just nodded.

"Those bandages need to be replaced." Jasper's husky voice grumbled out, thick with his accent and sleep. Bella glanced down toward Sarah's hand, frowning at the blood darkening the gauze. Sarah clenched her hand into a fist, wincing with the sharp pain that raced through her.

Bella quickly exited the kitchen, heading toward the bedroom where Sarah had been laid out to sleep. Moments later she returned with a sleepy Peter on her heels. He perched beside Jasper on a stool, resting his chin into his hands, elbows against the counter top.

Sarah rested her hand down against the counter, Peter's green eyes zeroing in on the gradually darkening bandage with a frown. Bella reached out, gently grasped Sarah's hand within her own, and carefully unwrapped the bandages. Peter snapped his gaze onto Sarah's features, watching her wince and bite her lip with every movement of the gauze.

From beneath her lashes, Sarah quietly watched Peter. His eyes were filled with worry, and small lines creased around his mouth that was pulled in a frown. Subconsciously, he brushed his fingers through his short, but still pliable brown hair. That was something Dean never did, and it just threw it in her face the differences between the two.

Peter stood taller than Dean by at least half a foot, and he had more muscle as well while still appearing lean. Sarah shook her head, then hissed when the bandage caught on a scab. She flashed Bella, who was smiling sheepishly, a heated glare.

She breathed deeply, schooling her expression as Bella diligently worked to remove the bandage without catching on anymore dry blood. After it was removed completely, she gathered a damp cloth and gently wiped her knuckles up. Then Bella applied the antibiotic cream and wrapped gauze around her hand.

Once she was finished, Sarah slid from the chair, landing carelessly on the soles of her feet which had her whimper. Peter jerked from his chair, freezing when three people stared at him with funny looks. He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could with heat pooling in his cheeks, and stared off toward the side. "What?"

The corner of Jasper's lip quirked as he stared toward his brother. Something was up, but he knew Peter well enough to have an inkling of what was going on. He reached up, rubbing his face as he stood from his chair. "Goin' to change."

Bella waved him on, helping Sarah navigate throughout the kitchen without hurting herself further. Peter leaned against the island, watching the two with a guarded expression that just bugged the hell out of Sarah. "Bells. Let's go get ready, we need more dishes, and I need to call Mrs. Cullen."

The two exited the kitchen, leaving Peter to his thoughts for the time being. After a couple minutes, he followed their example and ambled off toward the bedroom to change. When he entered the guest room, Jasper was reclining back on the bed, staring expectantly at the door.

"'Bout fuckin' time."


	3. My NewBorn Puppy, You Murderer!

Bella worriedly glanced toward her friend when they entered the bedroom that was haunting Sarah's memories. Too much had happened in that room for the sudden sight of it, still slightly trashed, to not reek havoc on her heart and mind. Last night threatened to take over her thoughts, but she squished it back into the crevices, refusing to deal with that at the moment.

_Focus... Clothes, purse, keys, door._

That mantra became her lifeline. Bella tightened her grip around Sarah's uninjured arm, growing increasingly worried. She could see Sarah murmuring something, but couldn't make out the exact words.

Sarah carefully extracted her grip from Bella's, navigating through the debris that covered the once spotless floor of her previous bedroom. His bedroom, no longer her own. The ache in her chest was stinging, threatening to explode, but she held it closed with her equally wounded hand that nestled itself in the middle of her chest.

Bella fidgeted, fluttering behind her like a mother hen, making sure she didn't harm herself further.

"Broken glass."

"I see it, Bells."

"Broken figurines."

"See it."

"Bro-.."

"I get it, Bells! I'm not blind!" Sarah finally snapped, spinning about with a hiss. Bella froze, eyes wide and glistening with worry. She lowered her gaze, bouncing from foot to foot nervously.

"Sorry.. I was just.." Sarah reached out, wrapping her best friend up in her arms. "I know, Bells. I'm sorry, too." Bella carefully returned the embrace.

After a couple of seconds, Sarah growing increasingly agitated with the bedroom the longer they stood in it, they separated and continued their trek to the closet. Bella disappeared into the walk-in, grabbing a pair of ragged denim shorts, and a black wife beater. Sarah reached just inside the closet, yanked open a drawer, and grabbed a pair of socks. They quickly exited the bedroom.

In the hall bathroom, Sarah carefully wiggled out of her sweat pants, wincing when the movement strained the wounds on her knuckles. When it came to removing her top, she grudgingly lifted her arms, and let Bella remove the shirt. She even let her replace it with the black wife beater.

A knock echoed in the small bathroom, Bella spinning around in front of Sarah to face the door. "Yes?"

"You ready?" Peter's gruff voice rang out, causing unexplainable heat to burn Sarah's cheeks. She quickly, and carefully, pulled the shorts on and nodded to Bella, who opened the door. Peter's eyes grazed over Sarah, lingering a little too long on her bare legs.

Bella gently pushed Sarah around to her displeasure, pulling her hair into a messy pony tail and secured it with a hair scrunchie that was around her wrist.

"Now we're ready."

"I still need shoes, damn it. Ones that don't hurt my feet more then necessary." Sarah grumbled, dodging past both Bella, Jasper, and Peter to stalk down the hall, treading carefully on wounded soles like a new born kitten.

Jasper shook his head, staring over Peter's shoulder at Sarah. He skirted around his brother, darting forward to scoop her up against his chest. Her surprised shriek from the sudden disappearance of the ground from beneath her feet rang in his ears.

"Fuckin' hell, Jazz! People really need to warn a girl before they go all caveman on them!"

Bella giggled, tucking a fist against her mouth, struggling to keep the noise in. Peter just shook his head with a smile. Jasper squeezed the bundle in his arms, ignoring the squeak and grumbling, and continued on toward the bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed, tossed a pillow at her face, and darted for the closet for safety as the pillow was chucked right back at him. It thudded against the wall, then to the ground. Peeking around the edge of the doorway, he stuck his tongue out at her, and stepped out with a pair of fuzzy slippers in his hand.

"Good?" He grinned as she perked up at the sight of her favorite slippers.

"He told me they got chewed up when we had that god-forsaken mutt!"

Jasper shrugged, ambling over to slip them carefully onto her feet. Once the comfortable shoes were in place, he scooped her up off the bed and back against his chest. Disregarding her protests, and ignoring the beats against his biceps, he carted her back into the hallway, past his brother and wife, and outside to the truck.

"But I want to drive!" Sarah growled when she was plopped in the front passenger seat. He shook his head, and boosted Bella up into the back seat. Peter glanced at the glowering Sarah whose glares of anger would surely knock Jasper to the ground dead. However, his brother was just humming a merrily tune as he moved around the truck to climb into the back seat beside his wife.

"Um... Why am I drivin'?" Peter questioned, gulping as the rage-filled gaze of his love interest settled onto him. He licked his lips, glancing toward his brother who was smirking.

"'Cause I want to sit with my ol' lady, and you want to sit with yo-..." A delicate hand found itself over Jasper's mouth mid-sentence. Peter flashed Bella a grateful look, while Sarah turned a questioning gaze to her friend. Bella fidgeted under the stare.

After an awkward moment of Sarah switching from glaring at Peter, giving Jasper deadly looks, and aiming Bella with a '_You will tell me' _stare, Peter finally slid into the driver seat, started the engine, and pulled away from the drive way.

The drive was the most excruciating drive both he and Bella have ever had. Jasper was humming the merrily tune, gazing at Sarah with a peculiar expression that just screamed _I know something you don't_, while Sarah was twisted in her seat, nestled against the door, and glaring into the rear-view mirror.

The trip only lasted roughly ten minutes to the nearest Wal-mart. Peter almost wanted to kiss the ground from being stuck in the suffocating atmosphere that had clouded the interior of the truck. It was so thick you could practically cut it with a finger.

Sarah slid out of the truck before anyone could stop her, quickly but carefully making her way toward the entrance. Peter quickly exited the truck, rushing off after her with Bella and Jasper on his heels.

"Damn it, I cannot walk! I want to use one of those motor-operated carts!" Bella separated from her husband and brother-in-law at the angry shout.

"Ma'am, I saw you walk into the store on your own two feet." The associate tried to placate Sarah, who was only growing more and more angry as the seconds worn on and the wounds on the bottom of her feet started smarting.

"Do you not see the bandages around my feet! Or are you so fuckin' blind that you cannot see the whiteness over the top of these black slippers?"

"Ma'am, we only allow people with serious disabilities operate-.."

"Bein' obese and diabetic with a mild case of stupidity and alcoholism is NOT a valid excuse for operating a damn cart! Now, either you let me use one of those God-forsaken machines or I WILL cause a scene!"

By the time Bella, Jasper and Peter arrived, a group of bystanders had arrived at the entrance. Most of the people standing around Sarah and the associate nodded and murmured to themselves, agreeing with the complaints flying from the angry female's mouth.

"Ma'am-.."

Sarah leaned in, reading the name on the tag stuck to the Wal-mart associate's chest.

"Mark? Is that your name, Mark? Well, look here, Mark. I don't give a FUCK what you think, but because I am not an obese, diabetic, alcoholic does NOT allow you to not 'permit'.." She emphasized permit with air quotes. " me to ride one of those damn motorized wheel-chairs MEANT for people who cannot walk for long periods of time on their feet. Would you like to see what happens to my feet when I walk for longer then necessary? Or stand in place too long to ARGUE over some STUPID fucktards opinion such as your own?"

Sarah slipped her foot out of the slipper, and lifted it up for the crowd and _Mark_ to see. Blood darkened the gauze around her foot from where the friction from walking, and the pressure against the still healing wounds started to ooze blood.

A cough over her shoulder had her spinning about, the Manager standing behind her with a disapproving gaze settled on the associate, Mark.

"Ma'am, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, sir. I attempted to get one of your motorized wheelchairs from Mr. Mark here..." She waved a hand toward the person in question who was fidgeting beneath the attention, his acne filled face growing increasingly paler by the second. ".. and because I am not medically ill with a medical disease he said I may not use one, that I was just lazy and had no real need to use it."

A set of keys were passed to Sarah's hand without any further question, and she settled onto the seat of the cart. Once the cart was started, she whirled away at a measly five miles per hour. The device carrying her away from where the angry voice of the Manager was ripping the associate a new one.

Bella gaped at Sarah, stunned beyond belief at the female who was humming a tune that was eerily happy. Jasper and Peter just shook their heads, muttered "That's our Sarah", and followed behind the cruising female with a shopping cart.

"Sarah, what kind of dishes do you want to replace the broken ones with?" Bella hesitantly broke the silence.

"I'm thinkin' of buying the hard plastic, not the porcelain or china 'cause that shit breaks too easily. And for the glasses I'm buyin' hard plastic too. Fuck the actually glass shit. I'm not lookin' to accidentally cut myself doin' dishes one night." Sarah grumbled out, glaring at the passing customers who gave her weird looks.

One had her freezing in her tracks, though. A male, who stood roughly 6'5", was dressed in a hot pink, glittering shirt that said "I love Vampires" and a black mini skirt that was way too short. He was even wearing six inch heels.

She blinked. Then blinked again, but busting into hysterical laughter. "Is.. there.. seriously.. a trans..vestite?" She snorted, curled over on the seat, laughing. Bella's lips quivered with the strain of keeping the laughter in. Jasper and Peter made a disgusted face.

"At least his legs are shaved."

Sarah shuddered, cruising forward again. She was passing the jewelry section when she lost focus, and it was like she was in the middle of a movie that was playing around her... and no one noticed she was there.

**Memory; Sarah's P.O.V**

Dean was standing on the other side of the counter from where I sat in the wheel-chair, and she was standing beside him, peering in at the beautiful jewelry splayed out. Glittering necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and anklets caught her eye, beautiful in the craft and setting. The gems in the jewelry sparkled and shined, reflected in the black of her eyes. I could see the diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires from here, just by staring at the pupils that were so stark against the sea foam.

She was beautiful too; in the way her hair was messily styled, the way her clothes were technically considered sleepwear, and in the way she carried herself that caused him to gravitate around her. The clerk behind the desk stared in envy at the way he catered to her wishes, and how she catered to his.

I, too, was envious when the smile brightened her face, and Dean pressed against her back and side to peer over her shoulder at what she was pointing at. The clerk muttered something, low, unheard from where I stood, and at the insistent nod from Sarah, she retrieved the item in question.

Sarah slipped it onto her finger, and I drifted closer to the counter to gain a better view. A white gold band fit her ring finger perfectly. Sparkling sapphires, surrounding by smaller cut diamonds, were set in a beautiful flower pattern that wasn't overly flashy, but was dainty and delicate like she herself was except she wasn't all dainty and delicate and rose like.

_She's not fragile, _said the hickeys on the back of her shoulders, said the tattoo's decorating her skin, said the scars from motorcycle accidents, and other accidents that were in some way or fashion her fault.

But Sarah didn't want that ring, no, she wanted a different one that she had seen. Once the sapphire ring that maybe spoke too closely of her in the delicacy, in the sturdiness, of the contradictions, was given back to the clerk who, at a certain look from Dean, set to the side, retrieved the second item she requested.

_925_, the inside of the band glared, but it was perfect, it was beautifully set, it was.. her materialized. A silver band cradled her finger in its hold, three small diamonds were set in a sun-flare design in a row atop a raised tower of grooved lines that held the sets in place, but let the air coast beneath the jewels.

It wasn't real, but more real than the flashy ring she first saw. It was as real as she was, which was very real. Simply there, with more truth then lies, not fake, fake, but not. It was her, just like her. It was just as bright, as there, as she herself was. The personality from the ring was enough to draw Dean into the gaze, capturing him just like she did in her ring. It was perfect. Perfectly her own. Perfectly her.

It told a story about their relationship. A continued circle with bumps and scuffs that were easily worked out and beautified by their love. It was simple, yet complicated in it's own little simple way. It was bright, but only when glossed and kept in mint condition.

One look at the happiness, and love, and the glow of their love, on her face and on her finger, and the ring was bought. Bought for her. Worn by her. Still worn.

I fingered the ring still on my finger, unknowingly reopening the wound in my chest and letting the current of tears rein free, cutting trails down my cheeks.

He bought it to symbolize his love for her, she wore it to symbolize the love she felt. It glowed, and glistened, and caused envious cougars to descend, giving congratulations and other happy and love related words. While she was drowning in the sea of over-dressed, botox'd, fake cougars with their lion talons and fangs that just seeped snake venom and spider venom at the sight before them, he bought the second ring. Meant for much much more then a promise.

A forever. Beside him. With him. Forever. That word is no longer in my vocabulary.

He dove. Right into the sea of cougars. Whispers, and pawing, and clawing, and hissing, all trying to lure him away from her, but it didn't work, no, not then, never then. But it did, just not then. But it did.

He saved her. Rescued her from the drowning, the clawing, the talons and fangs, and fangs and talons. He saved her. But he killed her.

They exited the wal-mart, purchases in hand. On finger, tucked in pockets. A future promised, forever laid out in front of them. Cougars slunk behind, plotting, scheming. He will be theirs.

**End Memory. Normal P.O.V**

The sudden echo of voices rang in her ears, causing her to rapidly shake her head.

"What?" Her eyes opened wide when she noticed the female standing in front of her behind the counter, the same counter from before. The same lady gave her the envious look once she saw the ring that was previously bought.

Bella worriedly gazed down at her friend who sat, unaware, in the chair that tears had been racing, coursing down her beautiful face that didn't deserve the wear and tear of tears. But tears make the beauty stronger, glow.

"Why did you head over here?" Jasper furrowed his brow as he asked the question. Peter leaned back against the counter, glaring heatedly with the same envious expression as the clerk at the ring she had been toying with and still was.

"It's nothing." She snapped bitterly, glaring coldly at the clerk who had turned into a cougar within a couple months. With a whirl, she raced, at a snails pace, away from the jewelry counter and toward the home décor. Bella gave Jasper a questioning look, but he only shrugged, then nodded when she mouthed 'I'll talk to her.'

They quickly caught up to her once she rounded a corner, griping at customers and children that got in the way of her wheel-chair of motorized doom.

"Get out of my way ye damn whipper-snapper!" She mimicked an elderly man, waving her fist almost mockingly at the children who just giggled and nestled against their parent's, who just stared weirdly down at the strange female.

Whirl, whirl, whirl, but she was finally in front of the dishware isle that loomed in front of her.

"Seriously? So many fuckin' different type of damn dishes, and I only need enough to last me seven days! Not even if I do dishes every damn day!" She grumbled, whirling forward on the god-forsaken machine that whined with every crawl forward.

She reached out, snatching a couple of the hard-plastic, partially see-through plates in various different colors; cobalt, violet, crimson, and set them inside the basket on the front of the machine. The isle was too narrow, however, when she attempted to turn around to grab silverware, so she got off the machine, and manually grabbed the items she wanted.

She was reaching out to grab a set of multi-colored bowls in the same colors as the plates when a warmth pressed against her side and back, throwing her into a flash back type of thing, another movie where no one else noticed her.

**Wal-mart Memory Sequence No. 2; Sarah's P.O.V.**

I wasn't standing in the same spot that I was now, but just a ways down the isle. I turned toward that direction, watching, silent, lethal in my gaze.

She was reaching, straining, the shelves too high for her tiny, pixie height, dwarfed by that of Dean behind her. Taller, willowy but strong, oak. Reaching, finger tips barely kissing the bottom of the plate that was desperately desired. Needed. Wanted. Had to have it.

He tried to bargain, get her attention on another plate of a similar design. But no. This one was perfect, beautiful in the design, the complex but simple, but the intricate designs were simple in appearance, but in truth, it was simply complicated. Again, her materialized into a possession.

He pleaded. Begged and pleaded, pleaded and begged to no prevail. She wouldn't budge, could never budge, was stubborn, and impenetrable.

He spoke of another plate, but she silenced him with a snap. Always hard, mean, but loving too. It worked.

A step, a single step, brought warmth, burning burning lava, against her side and her back, evenly spreading the warmth, the heat that threatened to burn, to devour, to melt her clothes off her body. Consummate, fire. It burns.

He towered, willowy stretch. He delivered the plate she desired, needed, wanted, had to have. The warmth burned when she turned, front to front, eye-to-eye, connected in soul, mind, heart and body. It almost ate them alive, but no, not here, not where the cougars could see. Their talons and fangs, fangs and talons were deadly. Poisonous, venomous. Dead.

I shook my head, pressing my forehead into my hands, almost painfully trying to claw my skin open to feel the rush of adrenaline, the endorphins. I needed them to numb this agony, but it would only create a more permanent one. A physical one. No.

I felt a nudge against my shoulder. No one was suppose to see me. You can't see me. But when I turned, I looked into the face of my best friend. Forever. It's promised, and meant here. Been there. For everything. Love. Worry. Care. Friendship.

**End Memory Sequence No.2; Normal P.O.V.**

Sarah rapidly shook her head to dispel the thoughts, the memories piling in front of the safe door that, despite being metal, bulged and threatened to erupt with pain and tears. Peter pulled a couple small sandwich plates from the shelve, setting them in the cart of the machinery.

"Thanks." Sarah murmured, suffocated by the presence but comforted all the same. Safety, comfort, it reminded her too strongly of the memory she just exited. But while he was willowy, and tall, Peter was willowy and cider, impenetrable by pests.

The group quickly round up the other necessary dishes needed to restock the house that no longer felt like home. Dinner plates, serving plates, sandwich plates, soup bowls, salad bowls, and cups that were plastic, not glass. No more glass.

Sarah sat back on the seat of the wheel-chair scooter, whirling forward without another look back at her friends.

Bella hurried forward, following along side Sarah while Jasper and Peter followed at a more slower pace.

"Do you plan on doin' more then just bein' around here? Ya really plannin' on helpin' her heal?" Jasper questioned his brother, watching with an affectionate smile as Bella managed to make Sarah laugh a bitter, but true laugh. It rang through the store, cold, bitter but warm, a contradiction in itself like her ring that promised forever.

"I do, Major." Peter responded, fading back into the older days, when both he and Jasper were in the army. Jasper quickly ripped through the ranks until he was classified as the youngest Major alive in the core. "I love her, Jasper. I don't know when I really fell for her, but damn it.. It's been here for a long time."

Jasper nodded, glancing away from the two who held most of his heart equally to his brother, his comrade. "Don't do to her like he did. I will kill you, despite you bein' my blood. And even if I don't, you'll want to hide from Emmett and Bella."

Peter smiled, nodding as he turned his attention back to the two girl's bickering playfully in front of them. They quickened their pace to hear what was going on.

"No, I refuse to buy that, Bella!"

"Come on, Sarah! Buy the damn thing!"

"It's too big!"

"It's perfect, damn it! It even vibrates!"

"I don't care if it has the little feely nubby things that are 'spose to feel REALLY good, or if it's made of silicone, I am not buying it!"

Peter quirked a brow at the conversation. "Sex toys? Wal-mart carries sex toys?"

Jasper blinked a few times, glancing toward his brother. "I don't think so."

They quickly rounded the corner, catching Bella and Sarah arguing over a pillow that supposedly massaged your back, or where ever it was up against.

"No! And that's final! Now, I will buy this!" Sarah snapped, snatching up a fluffy lavender pillow that was easily twice her size, and tucked it on her lap, whirling away. Bella pouted, grabbed up another pillow similar to the one Sarah grabbed but tinier, and followed after her friend.

Jasper and Peter just shook their heads, and followed the two to the registers. Sarah whirled through the isle, passed an arguing couple who weren't paying attention to the line, and started unloading her items onto the conveyor belt, humming 'Friends in Low Places' by Garth Brooks.

Sarah snatched the pillow from Bella, who yelled in protest, but before she could grab it back, it was scanned and added to the total. Sarah stuck her tongue out at Bella, who pouted, but allowed the transaction to finish.

"Is that all, Ma'am?" The cashier asked, and Sarah squinted, leaning forward to read the name-tag. Laurent.

"Laurent. How do you say your name? Lauren-t? Or is it like croissant? But with Laurent?" The olive skinned man just stared at her with disbelief on his face. Sarah reached out, toying with the ends of the dreads drifting down past his chest.

"And if employees get judged by their hair color, how come you can come in here with dreads? That's funky and makes you look like a thug, or a wannabe thug. Mr. Thug-Laurent, do you happen to have a gun on your person?" The cashier didn't respond, but just handed her a receipt once she swiped her credit card.

"Answer my questions!"

"..."

"Oh fine! I am never returning here again! You are a horrible worker who just made this store look bad in my eyes! I will tell my friends about this!"

Just as Sarah shouted that in outrage, the same manager from before strode past, but once the words registered in his thoughts, he returned, and approached Laurent, speaking to him with just as much anger as with Mark.

Sarah whirled away from the register, Bella snickering behind her hand beside her, with a wide, chaotic smile across her lips. Her mischief for the day had been achieved.

Instead of dropping the wheel-chair scooter back with Mark, who started fidgeting like a scared bird caught by a deadly feline, she whisked past him with a whistling tune, the whirling of the machinery mixing with the sound horribly.

She whirled out into the parking lot, a symphony of horns and yelling causing her friends to run after her frantically.

"'Ey! Don't you know how to watch where you are goin'! Mentally challenged person here! Can't you see my car? You wrecked it! And you ran over my puppy! My poor, poor, newborn puppy! How dare you! Murderer!"

Jasper smacked her hand over Sarah's mouth, hoisting her out of the chair, "Sorry, my friend here forgot to take her medicine. OW!"

Despite the bite to his hand, Jasper held on tight, and carried her toward the truck as Bella hopped on the machine and whirled after them. He plopped her in the passenger seat, shaking his head at her amused grin, and helped unload the groceries from the cart.

Sarah pouted at her pillow, and without glancing toward her, Peter handed her the pillow she bought. Once the pillow was in her possession, she crawled over the middle console into the back seat, stretched out with the pillow, and quickly passed out right there on the bench seat. Bella shook her head at Peter when he went to go climb into the driver seat, and motioned him toward the back seat. Jasper climbed into the driver seat, letting his wife take the passenger seat to curl up with her pillow as well.

Peter slid beneath Sarah's feet, gently rubbing her calves, which had her murmuring contently in her sleep. Jasper started the truck, pulled out off the parking spot, and headed back for the house that was no longer a home, no longer Sarah's safe haven.

A finger tip traced a tattoo design that darkened the skin around Sarah's calve, and Peter promised to himself that he would figure out what every single tattoo on her body meant, even if it took forever.

_**But forever was no longer a word in Sarah's vocabulary.**_


	4. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or it's characters. I just borrowed them from SM and used them in my own plots. I do own Sarah, and Dean however.

**A/N: **I'd like to thank my lovely Beta, TillyWhitlock. Without her, my words would not be sparkly and in proper order. I also thank my pre-readers. And thank Tilly for the face finally bein' put to Dean!

* * *

**Dream Sequence; Sarah's P.O.V**

**Silence. It was a heavy silence. The kind of silence that rings right before the killer plunges the knife into the back of the victim in a horror movie. I could hear the electricity thrum through the air, and the gentle breeze that blew through the open windows that sent sheer curtains swaying in a beautiful dance.**

**Butterfly. At first, I thought it was a grotesque moth that was abnormally large. As it grew closer, I realized what it was exactly. I extended my arm out, a single finger stretched out as a pedestal for the butterfly. The gentle kiss of the butterfly's feet clutched to my finger. Wings of the most beautiful shades I've ever seen skimmed across the surface of my skin. **

**Flight. With a swipe of it's wings, the butterfly coasted from my finger. Mid-air in it's soar away, it shifted, molted into the grotesque moth from before. The dusty gray was a pale imitation of the beauty that just flew away.**

**I glanced down toward my finger, eyes widening at the sudden split that formed in the surface of my finger. It started as a crack, small and barely there, but as the seconds ticked past in the silence that echoed around the booming 'tick', the crack slowly started to broaden, expanded out further until the skin started to chip and fall to the ground.**

**Piece by piece fell away, inch by inch of my hand began to disappear before my very eyes. Fingers, palm, wrist, forearm, bicep. When my entire body pooled around me like a shower of shattered glass, I remained in place, stunned by the thoughts racing through my mind like a rapid storm.**

_**Why...**_

_**Who...**_

_**Flight...**_

_**Where...**_

_**Beauty...**_

**I floated forward on a breeze that was heavy like the silence that could be heard. I moved my arms, that weren't arms but wings of the most beautiful cobalt, and floated on through the open window, and past the flowery curtain.**

**I was free. I broke free from the confinement that shielded the beauty within, that caged me down to the molted disease-ridden filth that tainted me. I was beautiful. I was a butterfly. Free.**

**End Dream.**

I blinked, slowly waking up from my slumber. I shifted around on the bed, wondering how I ended up here in the first place. The only thing I remembered clearly was the trip to Wal-mart, then crawling into the back seat of my truck, and then nothing.

I sat up in bed, reaching up to rub my eyes. Ow. I had forgotten about the bandages and those god-forsaken cuts crossing deeply over my knuckles.

Unable to sit still any longer, I slipped from the bed, and left the pillow where it laid. I'll come back for it later. I stretched, moaning lightly as the stress melted away as my muscles strained and loosened.

Careful steps, I hate how careless I was that night, carried me out of the guest bedroom I now frequent. The house was mostly silent, except for the dull thrum of the TV in the living room. I bypassed the noise, and headed into the kitchen to get myself a glass of nice, cold, Mountain Dew Code Red. My heroin.

With one of the new glasses, a deep crimson one that matched the color of my drink, in hand, I finally decided to investigate who was using my TV, but not my TV, for their entertainment.

I leaned against the door-jam, peering into the room with a rather amused expression. Peter laid sprawled out on the sofa with one of his arms thrown over the back, and the other one resting down on the floor beside him.

A smile twisted my lips, it was a bitter bitter smile, but I strode toward the slumbering male and nudged him gently with the side of my thigh. "'ey, wake up."

Peter just grunted, and rolled over, curling into himself and against the back of the sofa. I quirked a brow. I twisted around, setting the glass on the coffee table, and then reached down to him, barely trailing the tip of my finger along the back of his neck.

The desired response happened seconds later. A shiver raced down his spine, muscles quivering with the urge to flinch away and further into the sofa. Eyelids fluttered, and then his lashes peeled apart to reveal the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

Moss green focused sleepily on me. He blinked, then blinked again. "Nnnnnnngh?"

His incoherent mumble caused me to snicker, covering my mouth with my hand. He groaned, rolling away from me and nestled back into the couch. I frowned. That was not how this game was played.

I repeated the action from earlier, sending another shiver down his spine. "Damn it!"

He growled, and damn if it didn't affect me. My frown deepened, the deep-seeded anger within my chest threatening to bubble over. Dean use to growl, but it was never like Peter's. It was weaker, and not as deep and provoking as his.

I shook my head at those thoughts. I was not thinking of him today, damn it!

Peter finally sat up, rubbing a hand over his face sleepily. "What time is it?"

I shrugged at first, but glanced up toward the clock that was missing it's face. The ticking was loud, and obnoxious without the glass muffling the sound, and I frowned. "It's 10:30 A.M. When did I fall asleep last night?"

Peter grunted at the time, but thought for a moment to recall yesterday. "Around 3:30, and you didn't wake up once, even when I carried you inside."

I nodded, but frowned at the same time. I slept that long? That isn't like me, but then again stress does things to a person.

"Why were you sleepin' on the couch?"

Peter blinked, glancing sheepishly toward me. "I was watchin' TV and fell asleep."

I nodded. That was understandable. Lord knows I've done it enough. "Where is Jazz and Bells?"

He blinked, then shrugged, sitting up on the couch, and shifted over, letting me sit down on the opposite end.

" Not sure, Pix. Ain't seen 'em since last night. Didya check the guest room?" Peter grumbled, still half-asleep as I plopped down against the arm rest. My glass was cupped between my palms and the chill radiating from the plastic cooled my skin.

"No.. I wasn't really focused on that. Just getting' my heroin." I lifted the glass toward him when I said heroin. They all knew of my addiction to the drink, and frequently indulged me despite my pleas for intervention.

He eyed me, for what reason I didn't know, but must have seen something that he approved of, 'cause he nodded.

" So what is the plan for today?" He questioned. I nestled back against the arm rest, rolling the thought around in my head.

What did I plan to do today? I still needed to call Mrs. Cullen, and ask about the apartment and house for rent. Then I need to contact the county to remove my name from the deed. I no longer wanted anything to do with this house.

That reminded me, too. I needed to contact the electric company, cable company, and phone company to shut those off. I refuse to pay for his utilities once I leave.

I groaned pitifully. "I got a bunch of phone calls to make. Have you seen my phone?"

"Bedroom."

I nodded, slipped from the couch, and disappeared down the hall. Peter's gaze scorched a patch of my skin as I walked away, and a saying I use to say to Dean popped into my head.

_You hate to watch me go, but you love to watch me leave._

I shook my head at that thought. I was doin' good with not thinkin' of him, but no, my mind had a life of it's own and enjoys throwing shit up. I crawled across the bed, resting a hand on top of my new pillow as I reached over to the side-table, snatching up my Blackberry Torch.

I slid back off the bed, grabbed my pillow to cuddle it against my chest, and wandered back down the hall to the living room where Peter was stretched out on the sofa again. At my arrival, he sat up, and when I settled back down, he lifted my legs to rest them across his lap.

I lost my train of thought when he started rubbing my calves, especially the tattoo I had gotten a year ago. I shook my head again to clear the clouds, and tapped open the contact list on my phone. It was quick work to scroll down to Esme Cullen, and I dialed the number, setting the phone on my thigh. The dial rang out, having put the phone on speaker, and I motioned to Peter. "Can you hand me that notebook on the side-table and the pen?"

He nodded, paused in the rubbing which had me frown briefly, and passed me the belongings I asked for. Then he resumed the massaging.

" Sarah! It's so good to hear from you, sweetheart! Please tell me this is a good phone call, or I will head over to your place right now and beat you black and blue!" Esme's motherly voice soothed the ache in my chest, for only a moment. I then felt the urge to purposely tell her something was wrong so she could come comfort me.

" Hey Mama-Cullen, everything is fine. I just had to get my shit straightened. I heard from Bells that you were subletting an apartment and renting out a house?" I kept the stress from my voice, calmly speaking to her like nothing was wrong. By her strained silence, I knew my attempts were futile at hiding it.

She coughed, shushed someone in the background, and answered back. "Sure am, baby. Do you want to look at the two buildings to see which one would suit your needs better? The house is rather big for a single person, four bedroom/three bath, living room/dining room and a big kitchen."

That actually sounded pretty good to my ears. I could have the entire crew over, and still have room for all of La Push.

"Mama-Cullen, I think I'll just take the house. Is it furnished or do I need to buy furniture?" She tsk'd at my question.

"Are you seriously askin' me that question?" The reprimand was heavy, and I bowed my head. "Don't you bow your head in shame, girl!"

I smiled. "Sorry. But yea, can I rent the house from you?"

She snorted, "Again with the pointless questions. Of course you may, sweetheart. Just let me know when you are due to move in, and I'll have it all nice and spiffy for you. Please, don't keep making business calls, actually come visit me! Carlisle keeps askin' how you're doing."

I laughed at that, my first genuine laugh since this whole situation with Dean started. I promised her that I would call more often, scheduled a lunch date with her for Sunday afternoon with the rest of the girls, and hung up the phone.

The next number I dialed was the electric company. It was rather simple to explain my situation, the fact that I was moving out, and that I wanted to remove my name from the electric bill and put it back into Dean's name. Thirty minutes after the start of the call, I no longer had an electric bill to pay, which worked in my favor cause said bill was actually due next week.

I smirked, finishing up the rest of my calls. During the final one to the cable company, Bella and Jasper let themselves into the house, seated throughout the living room with secretive smiles across their faces. I knew why, and so did Peter.

Dean was in for a rude awakening.


	5. Is The Pillow Talking To Me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just borrowed the characters and twisted them into what I want them to be. I only own Dean, Sarah, the plot, and the up-coming fuckery. Dean finally has a face!**

**A/N: Thank you Mrs. TillyWhitlock for spitshining this beauty for me. I love you lots. Also, thank you Gemma and the others for pre-reading when I was losing what little bit of marbles I had left, then helping me collect them after the spazzing attacks. I love you guys.  
**

* * *

_Have you ever seen someone use a pillow as their version of a security blanket? _

_**Yes, yes I have.**_

_Shut yer mouth, I know you have._

_**Then don't ask me these damn questions if you don't want answers!**_

_It wasn't to you! It was to the voices who aren't listening!_

I'm a twenty-one year old female who obviously has issues, I know this. I curled further into the pillow nestled in my lap, seated in the front passenger seat of my beloved truck. Bella was in the driver seat, because I admit it, I wasn't up to the mood of driving. My feet still hurt, and my knuckles were still bloody scabs.

Jasper and Peter were off doing manly things. Whatever it was men did whenever the females were off gallivanting around, doing whatever it was they did.

Bella drummed her finger tips along the top of the steering wheel, fidgeting with the desire to say something. I could see it on her face.

"What?" I broke the ice first, not liking how she walked on eggshells around me.

"Huh?" She squeaked, glancing toward me with wide eyes.

"I know you're wantin' to say somethin', so go ahead an' say it." I huffed out, growing a tad agitated. Bella's face went scarlet, and she seemed to fidget even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sar-.."

"Oh cut the load of balarcky. I know damn'd well you're wantin' to say somethin' of importance to me. So, say it." I barked out, the southern in me rising up to fuck with my words and causing that twang to hit.

Bella huffed, narrowing her gaze on the traffic in front of her, jerking us forward when she slammed on the gas a bit too hard. I glared at her. She better not wreck my baby, or she would be repairing it, and vehicle parts aren't cheap, no matter where you get them.

She flashed an apologetic glance at me. I had slammed forward, resting a hand against the dashboard when she charged forward, and I glared harder.

I felt guilty. She had been there for me from the very beginning, when I first started fooling around with Dean. I winced at the name, even though it was in my head.

"Sarah.. Are you sure you want to move out? I mean, I understand fully why you want to leave that place behind, but to move into a large house on your own? Why don't you come stay with Jasper and I?"

I snorted, fixing a _'Seriously? You want me to do what?' _look at her. Those two were just as bad as Emmett and Alice are. I don't think so.

"I think it'll turn out jus' fine, Bells. Quit yer worryin' for nuthin'." I flashed her a somewhat strained smile, and she frowned, focusing on the traffic in front of us again. Ouch. I could hear her words as if she had spoken them herself.

_Conversation terminated._

With a shake of my head, I settled back into the seat, curling tighter against my pillow and let the thoughts flow. Unbidden, another memory slammed into me, and I almost vomited where I sat. Which, might I add, wouldn't have been very smart.

**I was another bystander in a movie that played around me, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change anything. I couldn't warn the main character of the future, of what I knew would happen, no matter how hard I wished I could.**

**I remembered this date, it was our one month anniversary. Technically, we weren't even dating, not officially, but we still ended up celebrating. The start of the end. **

**I was seated in the back passenger seat as Dean navigated the busy streets, driving further and further into the hectic city to where I was working at the time, where I still do. Perish was a rather classy, but southern bar with a club on the second floor. In order to even gain entrance to the bar/club, the door man had to see ID, clarify that it was legit, and then provide a permanent marker if the person was under legal drinking age.**

**I had been working in the bar since I was eighteen, waitressing for those who selected a table and requested their meals to be brought to them. I also cleaned tables, carted dishes, and other things a normal waitress did in a restaurant. **

**Dean parked in the spot designated for me, having dropped me off at work today with a promise to pick me up when my shift ended. He brushed his fingers through his cropped hair, and slid from the car I was driving at that time. It was a pretty little '69 Mustang my sister and I had rebuilt. **

**It wasn't the '69 charger that I wanted, but it still ran like a charm, and I loved it because it symbolized the closeness between my sister and I. **

**I followed Dean out of the car, sliding through the passenger window, just as he had to do through the driver side window. A smirk forced its way across my lips. I remember when I begged Rosalie to wield the doors shut.**

**Dean waved to the door man who didn't even bother checking his ID, having done it several times in the past three years, and let him in. I followed behind him, like his own personal shadow, always a single step behind him.**

**The bar-tender smiled and waved. I glanced around the room and spotted her on the other end of the bar, serving drinks and chatting up the customers. She was a natural butterfly, always able to draw even the most shrew-like person out of their shell. **

**She flaunted her slender shape in a pair of dark wash, torn skinny jeans, a pair of knee high suede boots, and a white wife-beater that let just a hint of her crimson lace bra peek through. I suddenly saw rage cross Dean's face, and only seconds later I understood why.**

**A large hand settled against her ass, and she tensed, twitching with the desire to rip the patron a new one. The bar-tender gave her the approval, a single look that sealed the man's fate, and she just sashayed away, ignoring the cat-calls and whistles he gave her.**

**That was fine. The other patrons were worse than she was, and the minute she headed into the back to clock out, they descended like scavengers to the freshly dead carcass. **

**She sashayed back out of the break room, jacket tossed over her shoulder carelessly. She brightened at the sight of Dean standing, expectantly, in front of her, dressed just as casually as she was. **

**Hands clashed, and their fingers laced together almost subconsciously. They didn't even have to make the effort to show their affection, even though they technically weren't together. He led the way out of Perish, waving at the bar-tender and door-man as they left. Her eyes brightened at the sight of her beautiful Mustang. **

**Then she took the lead, racing forward for her car. Unable to help the giggle, she released his hand, and slid across the surface of the hood, careful to not scratch the paint with the metal buttons on the ass of her jeans. **

**He shook his head, slid through the window and into the driver seat. She purred, just for a second, whispering sweet nothings to her car, then followed suite, sliding into the passenger seat. **

Before the memory could finish itself, I was jerked out of it by our arrival at the house Esme was renting. Bella had already cut the engine, and got out the truck while I sat there for a moment. I could practically feel the worry bubbling in her. So to end any questions before they started, I quickly slid out of the truck, dropping carefully onto the soles of my feet that were protected by layers upon layers of gauze and the most comfiest fuckin' shoes ever.

I wonder where Bella found these babies.

She scurried over to my side, and we looped arms together as I shoved the truck door shut, locking my newest pride and joy inside. I could practically hear him whimper, so I reopened the door, and pulled the pillow out. Bella gave me a look. I shrugged.

"What? He's lonely..."

She shook her head at me, and led the way to the house. Esme's Lincoln Navigator was parked in the drive way, letting us know she was inside and awaiting our arrival. I strode up to the door, rapping my knuckles across the wood, and waited. The outside of the house was beautiful.

I turned to glance behind us at the manicured lawn. A pathway led from the front steps down to the street, decorated by small hedges that were bloomed with beautiful flowers in purples, blues and whites.

The house itself was painted white, and the shutters surrounding each window on both the ground floor and second floor were painted a dark green. Above Bella and I was a balcony that ran the entire length of the porch. I glanced back toward the door as it opened.

"Sarah! Bella, darling! I am so glad you could make it! Surely it wasn't too soon, was it?" Esme gushed over us, drawing us into a hard hug. I kept the grimace off my face, and patted her back.

"Mama-Cullen, please, our schedules were open for the day. Besides, I missed you." I murmured into her shoulder reassuringly, to which she just hugged us tighter. After a couple moments, she stepped back, giving me a once over and stared a second too long at the bandages wrapped around my knuckles and feet.

I stared at her with a straight face, watching the expressions cross her features. Bella coughed nervously. "So.. the house?"

Esme nodded, glancing away from my battle wounds. I relaxed, exhaling the breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Yes, yes. Come along."

Esme led us throughout the house, giving us a tour of the interior. Each bedroom was furnished and decorated tastefully. The ground floor housed the spacious and grand kitchen filled with the top appliances. A breakfast counter ran along the area that opened out to the grand dining room.

The dining room was one of my favorite rooms besides the kitchen. A tasteful chandelier hung over the table, shining light down against the dark mahogany wood.

Even the living room seemed to be another favorite spot, filled with the newest technology. I carefully stepped down the small incline to the living room, spinning on spot to look around. It was beautifully decorated, and I felt like I was at home.

Bella gave a whistle at the interior, and I glanced back toward her and Esme, smiling. Esme led us from the living room and into the sun room. A day bed rested in the far corner where the bay window stretched to the ceiling. I knew I would be spending a lot of my time in this room.

The ground floor even had an office with its own library, and a front foyer that led to the grand staircase which Esme led us up next. The stairs opened up to a beautiful sitting room in the middle of the hallway, each side leading to two of the four bedrooms.

I furrowed my brow, striding further into the sitting room. Esme trailed behind me with a grin across her lips. A door had caught my eye, and I approached it to open it. Inside was the master bedroom, and I gasped, causing Bella to scuttle to my side and peer in.

The master bedroom looked like a room suited for a princess with the large canopy bed that had steps beside it. It even had its own large walk-in closet, a spacious bathroom with a soaking tub and separate shower, a dual sink vanity, and a door that led out onto the balcony.

The other bedrooms on the floor were done as extravagant as the master bedroom, but still worthy of the rich and famous. I was jealous of my own home.

I separated from Bella and Esme, striding out onto the balcony on the second floor. The cool metal beneath my hands calmed my erratic thoughts for a moment. I gazed out over the front yard. It was serene, so much calmer then the house I previously owned. There was no hurtful memories here.

A presence made itself known with a feminine cough behind me. I glanced back, and smiled at the worrisome expression on Esme's face.

"Are you okay, hun?" She stepped up beside me, resting her hands in the same position as my own. Her expression mirrored my own.

"I'll be alright. It's nuthin' I can't deal with, ya kno'?"

Esme gazed at me thoughtfully. When she went to open her mouth to speak, my phone went off, blaring the General Lee horn from Dukes of Hazzard. Her brow raised at the noise that was so strange, but so me, and I blushed.

I slipped the BlackBerry Torch from my ass pocket, answering the call with a tap of a finger.

"Pix." Jasper drawled into my ear. I couldn't help the thoughts that raced through my mind of the 'What ifs.' I'm just glad Bella knew of my fascination with Jasper, and found it amusing. She knew I wouldn't touch base with him like that.

"What's up, hick?" I smirked at the growl he gave at the nickname.

"Shut up, trailer trash." I laughed when he grunted as if someone smacked him upside the head. Then I heard Peter in the back ground. "Don't call her that, fucker."

"So what's this lovely call for?"

"Wanted to check up on you ladies, see when yer headed back and what ya'll wanted fer dinner." I couldn't contain the smile at his accent. Bella gave a cough at my side, and I glanced over toward her. She gave me a questioning look. I grinned and mouthed 'Jasper.' She nodded when she caught on.

"What does he want?"

"He wants to know what we want for dinner." She rolled her eyes.

"Tell him we'll pick something up."

"Ya hear her, cowboy?"

"Ten-four. We're gonna go out then for a lil bit, keep us updated, Pix."

"Ten-four, cowboy." I rolled my eyes at the CB talk. He hung up, and I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Well, Esme. I really love this house. It's not too far from Belsper's house, walkin' distance actually if I remember, and it's closer to my work too. So I'll definitely be takin' it off yer hands if ya don't mind." I grinned. Esme laughed, cupped my cheeks, and pulled me in to kiss my cheeks.

"Of course, sweetheart. Let me run downstairs and get the keys out of my purse. Just let me know if you need anything else, alright?" I nodded, and she disappeared in a flourish of her ankle length skirt. Bella approached me, resting her head against my shoulder and hugged me.

"Are you positive you want to live alone?" She questioned weakly, like she was tired. I nodded, and wrapped her up in my arms. "Yep. I can run around naked now."

It got the desired response. Bella laughed and stepped away, giving me a look as Esme arrived with a huge smile, and a set of keys in hand. "Here you go, Sarah. I'll let you two go through the house again if you want, Carlisle called, we have a lunch date."

She winked before she disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared. I just blinked. Then glanced at the keys in my hand, stupefied. Bella stared at my dumbfounded expression before waving her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Sarah. Hellooo. Earth to Saraaaah. Houston, we have a problem!"

I snorted, and glanced toward her. "You are aware what this means, right?"

It was her turn to look dumbfounded. I smirked in triumph. "I have officially started the process of movin' outta that house. That means it's time for a celebration."

Her face brightened, and then she snatched me up in a hug. "I didn't even think of that!"

I laughed, and we looped arms again, striding toward the staircase and back downstairs. We flicked lights off on our way out, and then I locked up with a grin. As we were heading back down the pathway to the road, I paused, and snapped a picture with my BlackBerry Torch.

The picture was applied to a text message that said "New house. Pretty, ain't it? All mine" and I sent it to my Friends message group.

I had completely forgotten that Dean was a part of that group.


	6. The First Step

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the beloved characters of Twilight, SM does. I just secretly borrowed them and used them to my own gains. I, however, do own Sarah, the Pravlik name, Dean, and Sarah from the first chapter. I make no profit from this story.

**A/N:** So, I enjoyed writing these next two chapters, honestly. I was inspired by real life events, and believe me, I am still inspired. As far as I can recall, this story might be a lengthy bit, so please bare with me. Also, my beta, TillyWhitlock apologizes for being a mean, working woman who hijacked my chapters for a bit. It's okay, I have forgiven her and still love her to this day. Also, if you'd like to see a picture of Dean, Jason Behr is my actor. For Peter, Jensen Ackles is my man. And for Sarah? Kerli Koiv and Miss Mosh, mostly Kerli though.

* * *

After making a few phone calls, Sarah and Bella returned to the house of horrors, as Sarah called it. Bella dug through the closet while Sarah took a shower, frowning at every article of clothing that was shoved past on hangers. She grumbled incoherently to herself, scanning through the clothes once more. Still, nothing caught her eye.

During Bella's grumbles to herself, Sarah carefully exited the bathroom, growing frustrated with the light steps she was forced to take. She glanced toward the closet where Bella was still having problems. A smirk tugged across her lips in amusement.

A trip to the dresser had her clothed in a matching set of lace cheekies and bra, and then she joined Bella in the closet.

"Bells, pass me that ripped denim skirt and that camisole."

"Which one?"

"The light blue one."

"Gotcha."

With clothes in hand, Sarah slid the mini-skirt on, then pulled the camisole over her head, and adjusted the hemline. She cautiously twirled in front of Bella, who nodded in approval. However, when her slippers were passed to her, she frowned in distaste.

"I don't think so. There is a pair of fur lined black Uggs in the closet, hand me those."

Sarah flopped down on the mattress and wrapped gauze around her feet. Layer after layer was applied, and then she carefully slipped her feet into the boots, smiling when they finished the look. Bella shook her head, and disappeared into the bathroom to finish getting ready, having stopped by her house on the way home from taking a tour of Sarah's new place.

She hopped to her feet, striding over to her vanity to apply a thin layer of makeup on; eyeliner, mascara and some eyeshadow. As she was fussing with her hair, Bella exited the bathroom, dressed in a similar outfit as Sarah except in place of a camisole was a baby tee with "Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy" in fancy font.

Sarah shook her head at the shirt, and settled down on the vanity bench as Bella set about fixing her hair. The end product was perfect.

The doorbell chimed, and Sarah glanced to Bella with a confused look. She shrugged, and the two headed down the hall to the front door. Sarah peeked out the peep-hole, and snorted when she saw Emmett and Alice on the other side.

She unlocked the door, and let the two in. "Pix! Bells! How are my favorite ladies?"

Emmett grunted when his fairy of a girlfriend socked him in the shoulder. He grinned sheepishly down at her, "I meant my other two ladies, cause you're obviously my favorite, babe." She eyed him thoughtfully, but nodded.

"Bella! Sarah! So what was this about a new house?" Alice chirped from beside her behemoth of a boyfriend. Sarah furrowed her brow. A glitter caught her eye, and when she glanced toward where it was coming from, a diamond ring surprised her.

"Oh.. my god... Is that what I think it is?" She gasped, her hand settling at her chest in shock. Bella glanced toward her, then followed her line of sight to Alice's hand, and froze. "ALICE!"

Alice grinned brightly, lunging forward to embrace both Sarah and Bella. The group squealed, bouncing around in a circle. "Oh, this calls for an even bigger celebration!"

Emmett grinned, suddenly shy around all the squealing and murmuring over the ring. He rubbed the back of his neck, fidgeting in place. Sarah suddenly whirled around, and punched him in the shoulder. "About time, ya fuck'r!"

He grunted from the force, and the suddenness that the sprite struck him with. "Damn it!"

Sarah snickered, spinning back to bounce in place with the girls once more, temporarily ignoring the stinging pain radiating up her legs. To her, the excitement of the engagement was far more important.

The three were still bouncing around when Jasper and Peter arrived and let themselves in. They glanced toward Emmett who just shrugged with a mysterious smile.

Jasper coughed, "Ladies?"

The sound of his voice knocked the three girls out of their discussion about wedding plans, and Sarah tilted her head toward his direction. "Sir?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure ya'll wanna discuss this further, but we got prior engagements to attend to tonight, darlin'."

Sarah's eyebrow twitched, and Bella snickered beside her, but she ended up nodding in agreement. "Well then, let's get this show on tha road!"

Peter swooped in unsuspectingly, and hoisted Sarah up into his arms bridal. Ignoring her protests, he carried her outside to the truck, and plopped her down in the front passenger seat. He further ignored her glares, and ambled around to the driver seat. Jasper and Bella took up their places behind the two, and Emmett and Alice took their own vehicle.

The drive to the bar, same one Sarah worked at, was noisy. Music was blaring through the speakers, and on occasion the crackle of the CB could be heard over the stereo. Sarah almost always responded to the hand-set, CB talk flowing smoothly from her lips despite not needing the secrecy.

"Pix, ya think Shrimp will show his tail any time soon?" Alice's voice murmured over the CB, and Sarah lowered the volume, rolling that thought in her mind.

"I don't think so, Seer. But we can never be too sure, which is why the new adobe has been purchased from Mother hen."

"So help my soul if Shrimp shows his face around. Mama Hen is not a very happy mother right now concerning her chicks!" Esme's angry voice had them laughing. She considered every one of the group her child, and the way Dean treated Sarah that night did not sit well with her motherly instincts. Mother hens were known for rooting a chickling out of the nest should something be wrong with it, and Esme was about to root one of her own out.

"Mama Hen, I thank ya for your love, but he's really my problem to deal with." Sarah shook her head.

"I know, sweetpea. Just know Mama is always here."

"Thanks, Mama Hen. Pix just arrived at the Nest. I'm out." She settled the hand-set back against the dash board, smiling when Peter pulled into her parking spot. Perish stood in front of them, two-stories filled to the brim with entertainment and fun. Sarah didn't even wait for the engine to quit, she was already unbuckled and out the door, racing for the bouncer standing at the front of a lengthy line.

"Felix! Hon, how are you?" She yelled in joy, leaping and the rather large man easily caught her, spinning her around. His chocolate eyes were glittering in brotherly love. "Hey, Pix. I got your text about the new place, lookin' pretty spiffy."

Sarah bounced in place once she was set back on her feet. "I know. I fell in love wit it at first sight, Fe. The architectural work on the house is so simple, but elegant and it reminded me of the plantation my Grandpappy use to own down in Texas."

Felix nodded. He remembered the plantation, as well, what with being Sarah and Rosalie's third cousin down the line. When they were younger, Felix, his brother Caius, and his sister Heidi, being only a couple years Sarah and Rosalie's seniors, ran through the plantation wrecking havoc and blaming it on their younger cousins. Jane and Alec were too young to blame then.

"So where has Rosalie been?" Felix asked as Sarah and the rest of the crew took their places in front of the line. A choir of groans and complaints reached their ears, but with a flash of Sarah's employee badge, most of the noise quieted.

"Been workin' in her garage. The house I rent ain't that far from her, either. It's still a lil drive, but ain't as long as the place I'm stayin' in right now." Felix nodded in agreement, and with another hug to Sarah, Bella, and Alice, let the group inside the building after promising to catch up with them later once the new guy showed up.

The first place Sarah approached once inside was the bar where Angela stood behind the counter, lining up a shot-train for one of the customers. Sarah slammed her hand down on the bar, and grinned.

"'ey bitch! Where is my celebratory shot?" She called over the commotion of the crowded bar. Angela laughed, and moved away from the shot-train to let the customer slam the six shots back.

"Hey, girl! I heard about the place, pretty big for a single person." She winked at Sarah, who just laughed and replied, "I have a lot of friends, ya know!"

"True that!" Angela called, setting up a shot of tequila for her. Sarah snatched it up, and without the added salt, lemon or lime, knocked the maple-like syrup liquid back, and swallowed with no hassle. Bella crinkled her nose, and shook her head. The bartender slid a shot to Bella, who licked the back of her hand beneath her thumb, poured the salt across the damp skin, and awaited a lime wedge.

The lime was sat in her free, salted hand, and she picked up the shot, quickly knocking the shot back, and then bit into the lime. Alice shook her head at both of them, and just ordered a martini.

"So what else are ya'll celebrating?" Angela asked over the shift in music, raising a brow at the group.

"Seer and Bear are getting married!" Bella piped up, dropping the lime back onto the counter with a grin. Angela squealed, and slid over the counter top, enveloping Alice into a hug that had the smaller female threatening to jostle her drink all over the patrons.

"I'm so happy for you! Let me see the ring!" Angela snatched up Alice's hand, gasping at the beauty that was the ring. A white gold band rested around Alice's ring finger with a rather large, 1ct diamond surrounded by smaller ones in a row on either side.

Emmett grinned, proud of his choice even though he had help from Jasper and Peter, who had help from Alice herself though she wasn't aware of that fact. Jasper and Peter shook their heads, ordering a beer from one of the other bartenders, and quietly slipped away to find a large enough booth for their group.

A couple minutes later, Sarah and the rest of the rag-tag group wandered over, chattering away about the new beginnings happening. Instead of taking her own seat, Sarah plopped down on Peter's lap, leaving him stunned and breathless for a moment.

"So, I want to play some pool! Who's game?" Alice chirped from her fiancé's lap, grinning like she won the world. Sarah grinned, wiggling around, only to freeze when Peter's hands abruptly gripped her hips rather tightly, and he seemed to growl against her back.

"Um.. I'm game!" She stuttered, and Bella snickered into Jasper's neck. Alice, who was oblivious as a blind person, hopped to her feet and inserted two quarters into the pool table. Once the balls were released and racked, she grabbed a pole and bounced to the other side of the table. Sarah remained where she sat, distracted partially by the kneading of hands against her hips. Slightly heavy pants fanned across the back of her neck, and she shivered.

The crack of the cue ball breaking the triangle apart shocked Sarah out of her thoughts. Bella snickered again as her best friend lurched to her feet, quickly retreating to the pool table. She took the pool stick from Alice.

"Solids or stripes?" She questioned, glancing toward Alice.

"Either or. I missed." Alice pouted, and Sarah shrugged. She leaned forward, lining up her shot. Jasper smirked, nudging Bella and motioned toward Peter whose attention was focused solely on the ass that was out and shown off in her mini-skirt. Bella snorted, trying to keep her giggles in, and Emmett glanced over with a curious expression.

She shook her head, mouthed 'Later' and he nodded. The cue ball cracked against a solid, and rolled into the corner pocket. Alice pouted, and watched as Sarah racked in another two balls before scratching. She handed the pole back to Alice, who glared, and stomped to the table to set up for the next shot, yet she was restricted to only one side of the table.

Sarah and Bella snapped their heads up at someone's voice. Felix came bounding up with a smile and a dark-skinned male beside him. He was close to Felix's size, and his hair was cropped short. A tribal tattoo could be seen on his shoulder with intricate detailing in a circle. Dark, honey shaded eyes settled on Sarah and Bella, glazed over with interest despite the fact that one of them was seated on someone else's lap.

"Heya, cousin!" Felix grunted, attempting to pull Sarah into a noogie but she ended up dancing away with a laugh. "Don' fuck wit' tha' hair, Fe!"

Bella snorted, "Exactly. I did her hair. So back off." Felix lifted his hands in surrender, smiling his crooked grin that all of the Pravlik's seem to be able to pull off rather attractively, even the females. A cough drew the group's attention away from Felix and to the new male.

Alice was finished with her shot by this point, and passed the stick over to Sarah who, keeping an ear on the conversation, lined up her shot.

"Oh! Ladies and gents, this is Jacob. He's the new doorman. Angela's watching the door, for now, so we got about an hour to ourselves."

Jacob was too busy staring at Sarah's ass to respond, but when a well-timed stomp landed to his foot from Felix, he snapped to attention and stuttered. "Y-you can c-call me Ja-ake." Peter's hateful glare went unnoticed by everybody but himself and Sarah, who was cheering for sinking the eight ball in the corner pocket.

Alice glared at Sarah, and slammed five dollars onto the table. At the curious stares, she huffed. "What? We had a bet going on."

Sarah bounced back to the table, waved at Jacob rather uninterestedly, and hopped onto the table-top, swinging her legs. "Fe, is karaoke open tonight?"

"Sure is, why, you planning something?" At her grin, he laughed and slapped Jacob on the back. "Well, Jake, you're about to see how the Pravlik's do it."

Sarah and Felix adopted the cocky, crooked grins and glanced toward Alice and Bella. "Ya'll in fer it?"

They shook their heads, wanting to stay out of the fun for this time. However, Sarah knew that once it started, they would jump in as well. Felix disappeared for a moment, grabbing the mics from behind the bar, and Sarah made her way to the bar with three heated gazes staring at her back.


	7. Perish

**Disclaimer: **I own nothin' but Sarah, Sarah and Dean. All characters belong to SM.

**A/N: **I thank Tilly for the image of Dean, Jason Behr. I also thank Shirley for Betaing this chapter. My apologies for not updating in so long! Please review! I love them.

* * *

1st performance.

**Felix**

_Sarah_

_**Both**_

2nd performance.

_**Sarah/Alice**_

_Sarah_

**Alice**

_**All**_

**Unknown P.O.V**

I was thankful that the table I sat at was mostly out of the light, and had direct view to the stage. When I had noticed Sarah making her way for the steps, I had quickly navigated the crowd, and found the table I wanted. I smirked. It was rather easy to slip into the bar when Felix was inside, letting the new doorman try out his job. He didn't know who I was, so no one was tipped off.

I rested my hands on my lap, leaning back in the chair. I had seen how the new brute had been staring at her while she was playing pool, and she hadn't a clue of the looks she was gathering from the crowd. I felt heated, and I knew I was on the verge of doing something stupid.

I froze when the one I coveted leaned over on the stage toward the shortest of the group, and they whispered something to each other. There was a glitter from Sarah's ring finger, and my chest almost exploded when I leaned over the table. It was the ring I had bought her, and she still wore it to this day. I felt possessive, then.

I leaned back into the shadows, only half of my face obscured by the darkness, and Sarah straightened up, glancing around the bar. Our gaze met only for a moment before she turned away at the call of her name. There was no suspicion or any ill-will radiating from her gaze, so I knew my cover was still protected.

I waited. I always loved watching her perform.

Felix, the uncouth brute, joined her on the stage, and passed a single microphone to her as they hooked up their equipment, gathering an audience with every breath they took. All the patrons were anticipating a performance, and if they knew Sarah like I did, they were in for one.

The equipment was set up in record time. My Sarah knew exactly what she was doing, and how to get it done quickly and efficiently. The crazy beat started, and Sarah started to sway along with the music. A spot light lit up the stage.

**Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away**

**You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.**

**It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one**

**I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun.**

_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away_

_I don't know if I will find you **(find you, find you)**._

_But you feel my breath, On your neck_

_Can't believe I'm right behind you **(right behind you)**._

Sarah's voice made a light sigh slip from my parted mouth. I practically melted where I sat, peace encasing me in a bubble of comfort and love. I could almost feel her love for me again, like I was up there beside her and singing this song with her again.

'_**Cause you keep me coming back for more**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

'_**Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

Their voice blended, almost as well as my voice and hers did. Not as good, but almost there. I frowned, watching as Sarah sashayed across the stage and circled, almost predatory, around Felix. Her footsteps were light, cautious and calculated like she was wounded. I almost growled when she trailed a hand around him to the back of his shoulders.

_Sometimes you move so well_

_It's hard not to give in._

**I'm lost, I can't tell**

**Where you end and I begin.**

_It makes you burn to learn_

_I'm with another man._

I did let out a growl this time. Sarah leaned in, lips only centimeters away from Felix's, and I had to remind myself that this was all for show, that they were cousins, as she whispered the words "I'm with another man," almost sultry at him. Her gaze wasn't on him, though. I swear it was locked with me, and I could feel her hurt.

**I wonder if he's half**

**The lover that I am.**

**Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away**

**I don't know if I will find you _(find you, find you)_.**

**But you feel my breath, On your neck**

**Can't believe I'm right behind you _(right behind you)_.**

The urge to murder Felix was burning through my veins. He's her cousin, she's his cousin. There is nothing going on. He had wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to his chest. She stepped away, and he followed, pressing his front against her back as he let his breath fan across the back of her neck. She shuddered.

'_**Cause you keep me coming back for more**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

'_**Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

**Baby, baby**

**Please believe me**

**Find it in your heart to reach me**

**Promise not to leave me behind**

**(Promise not to leave me behind)**

Sarah walked away from him, sashaying across the stage. The crowd was clapping in time with the drums, and her friends were standing up against the stage, watching the performance with wide smiles and equally wide eyes. They never ceased to be amazed by her performances, and neither was I. I imagined myself in Felix's position, and could practically feel her beneath my finger tips. I was burning with the desire to be up there, right beside her, touching her again.

_Take me down, but take it easy_

_Make me think but don't deceive me_

_Torture me bout taking your time_

**(Torture me, torture me)**

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more_

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

Sarah did a little dip and grind then, causing the males in the crowd to cat-call and whistle. I tensed up, growling, and the couple beside me frowned, edging away in fear and worry. I narrowed my gaze on the tease that danced on the stage, who never missed a step or a word. This was our song, not theirs. Anger was starting to bubble inside my veins, but I knew the song was almost finished, and another one would be playing next.

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

'_**Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

'_**Cause you keep me coming back for more**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

_**'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

They finally finished singing, and came together in the middle with clutched hands as they bowed for the audience. Felix hopped off stage, females pawing at his body and shouting. Sarah remained on the stage, laughing in delight as Bella and Alice joined her with little provoking. Alice took the guitar, and threw the strap over her shoulder as she got in place while Bella stepped behind the drums. Angela joined them on stage, laughing, as she took the bass.

_La nuit du chasseur._

Sarah spoke and the drums and guitar started first, followed by the bass soon after. I watched as Sarah took her place up front, and beside Alice.

_I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell_ _Beaten and broken and chased from the lair_

_**But I rise up above it, high up above it and see**_

_I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak_ _The branches were bones of liars and thieves_

_**Rise up above it, high up above it and see**_

Sarah's voice was low and sultry when she started out. Her gaze was narrowed, heavy with a hidden fire and hooded like she was appearing to be seductive. It was working. My jeans felt tighter, and my pulse quickened. Alice joined her in certain spots, adding her own lilting voice to My Sarah's seductive one.

**Pray to your god, open your heart**

**Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark**

**Cover your eyes, the devil inside**

Alice took over for a moment, strumming the guitar even as she sang into the mic. Her voice hitting the perfect high notes, but I focused more on My Sarah who lost herself in the music. She was breath-taking, ethereal in her performance yet again.

_**One night of the hunter**_

_**One day I will get revenge**_

_**One night to remember**_

_**One day it'll all just end, oh**_

The entire group sang out this time, even Bella who was behind the drums, beating away. I didn't care; my eyes were only for Sarah. Her hips swayed with the beat, and I was suddenly jealous of the males who were so flabbergasted by her on stage, who were standing only inches from the make-shift barricade.

_Un, deux, trois, cinq _

French, again. I shuddered with a breathy sigh, almost able to hear her whispering to me again when we lay side-by-side. She was very talented with her tongue, pun intended, and could speak multiple languages rather well.

_Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed_

_Pleasure to meet you, prepare to bleed_

_Rise, I'll rise, I'll rise_

I was startled out of my reminiscing by a high, well practiced shriek. Just like it was commanded, my dick grew uncomfortably harder still, straining against the zipper of my jeans. I'll rise, alright. I watched as Sarah stepped across the stage.

_Skinned her alive, ripped her apart_

_**Scattered her ashes, buried her heart**_

_Rise up above it, high up above it and see_

**Pray to your god, open your heart**

**Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark**

**Cover your eyes, the devil inside**

Alice took a note out of Sarah's handbook, and let out a not-so-loud yell, returning briefly to her strumming before all four jumped into the chorus.

_**One night of the hunter**_

_**One day I will get revenge**_

_**One night to remember**_

_**One day it'll all just end, oh**_

_Honest to God I'll break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

**Honest to God I'll break your heart**

**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**

_**Honest to God I'll break your heart**_

_**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**_

_**Honest to God I'll break your heart**_

_**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**_

The group took turns singing in pairs. Each voice complimented the other, and it sounded just perfect, but I still heard Sarah over the others. I just knew her voice far too well.

_**One night of the hunter**_

_**One day I will get revenge**_

_**One night to remember**_

_**One day it'll all just end, oh**_

_Je te crains comme le diable._

When the music was gradually fading away; drums having ceased, the bass rift echoing with it's last rip, and the guitar still scratching along, Sarah whispered the final verse in French, and I groaned. Her final song of the evening was over, and I wouldn't be able to see her perform any longer. I frowned, watching as a brunette male, similar in build to Jasper but a little buffer, rushed to the stage, and grabbed Sarah's hips. He easily lifted her, and carefully set her down.

I growled, fisting the table cloth beneath my hand, and I wanted to murder him for laying hands on My girl. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and it pulled me away from my glaring at the male who supported Sarah over to the table. I could hear her laughter, and it clenched my chest. I removed my phone, flicked it open and read the text.

_Bby r u cumn home 2nite? _

I growled in disgust. It was because of her that I no longer was welcome in my own home. Then I remembered the picture message I received. It was a rather large house for My Sarah to live in on her own, surely she meant it to be for us.

_But you know it's not... It's probably for her and Peter, that little slut... _

I shook my head, rapidly shaking those thoughts away. It was not for Peter, and she was not a slut. She had been a virgin before I had her, and she was loyal to only me. I could get her to do almost anything, and once I showed her how sorry I was, she would definitely come rushing back. She loves me. My phone vibrated again, and this time it was a text message from My Sarah.

_Had a lot of fun tonight with the crew. Can't wait to get home and sleep. Feet hurting bad. _

It was another mass text message. That was how I was aware of where she was going to be tonight in the first place. I caught another glimmer of light, and glanced away when I realized whose finger it was flashing from. Alice and Emmett were finally getting married. My stomach clenched angrily. Her engagement ring was warm in my hand when I reached up to grip it from where it hung off of a chain around my neck. I was going to propose to her, but I fucked it all up.

I growled, and remained where I was seated as Sarah stood to her feet, supported by the unknown man, and wandered out of the bar. The others followed her, all a little tipsy, and then I stood, striding out confidently past them. Angela noticed me leave, but she didn't say a thing, unsure because she only saw the back of my head.

I watched him help her into the backseat of the truck, and follow her in with her arm still slung over his shoulder as Jasper and Bella took the front seats, Jasper driving. Emmett and Alice had brought their own vehicles, and since the behemoth was the less drunk, he drove. I glowered at the fading tail-lights. I should be the one in the back seat, not him.

_**That little slut...**_


	8. New Companion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but Sarah, and Dean. Everything else belongs to SM. I just borrow them.**

**A/U: A picture of the gift received in this chapter will be posted on my profile. I'll also post a picture of Sarah, Dean, and Peter. I also want to thank JaspersDestiny for beta'ing this chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The week following the big celebration at Perish passed by quickly, and mostly uneventful. All of my belongings in the house of horror had been packed, shipped, and unpacked within a few days, with the help of Bella and Alice. I was thankful that Esme had this house and hadn't rented it out to any other tenant yet.

Music was playing from the stereo that Jasper had set up in the living room. I pulled open the dryer door, reached in to pull the warm clothes from within out, and with the bundle in my arms, I carried them through the house to my bedroom. I tossed them onto my bed, and I was momentarily distracted by the silken texture of the bed covers.

I shook my head, laughing to myself as I sang along to Breaking Dishes by Rihanna.

**I don't know who you think I am**

**He been gone since 3.30 (3.30)  
**

**Been coming home lately at 3.30 (3.30)  
**

**I'm super cool, I've been a fool  
**

**But now I'm hot and baby you're gonna get it  
**

**Now I ain't trippin', I, I ain't twisted  
**

**I ain't demented, well just a little bit (huh)  
**

**I'm kicking ass, I'm taking names  
**

**I'm on a flame, don't come home, babe.**

I paused in the folding of the clothes and twisted around to snatch up a hair brush from my vanity. I tapped my foot and then bounced across the floor, unashamed of myself and belting out the lyrics to the sky.

**I'm breakin' dishes up in here**

**All night (uh huh)  
**

**I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)  
**

**I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
**

**I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
**

**I'm a fight a man  
**

**A man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
**

**A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
**

**Oh.**

Unbeknownst to me, I was entertaining an audience. Out of foolishness, I had had house keys made and had given one to each of my crew. Thankfully, I was clothed. Had I been naked, I would have died from embarrassment. Luckily for me, I was clothed in something appropriate for guests, and not just in my underwear or even worse, fully naked.

Turning to dance back in the opposite direction, I glanced over to the doorway to see my friends crowded there. Bella and Alice were smirking, struggling to hide their laughter, and the guys were just grinning. I stopped and dropped the brush to my side before dropping the brush back onto the vanity, reaching up to mess my hair.

"Well...T'at was sorely embarrassin'..." I muttered, causing the girls to double over with giggles. Jasper clapped Peter on the shoulder, which seemed to knock him out of a daze, and I furrowed my brow as I spun around to resume folding.

When Bella and Alice were finished with their gigglefits, they flounced over to the other side of the bed, each pulling a pile of clothes to them to help me fold. Peter rubbed his hand across his face and quickly made an exit without much of a word to anyone.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jasper headed over to kiss Bella's temple, turning to me. "We got steaks an' all that. Cook out?"

I nodded with a grin., "Perfect! Tha grill is outside on the porch." Jasper nodded back and then headed out of the room to hunt down Peter to prepare the grill for cooking. Alice turned to me then with a sly smile.

"I saw the way you were lookin' at him, Pix-Stix."

Fumbling halfway through a fold, I snorted and shook my head. "Hardly. More like he was starin' at me." I smirked at her, which caused her to burst into giggles again. Before she could recover, Bella chimed in with something that almost made me want to smack her upside the face.

"This song reminds me of Dean. Are you feeling better, Sarah?"

My eyebrow twitched, but I nodded. "It doesn't sting as bad, but I still feel murderous when I hear his name." I shook my head with a sigh. Alice quickly changed the subject again with a glare at Bella, who seemed apologetic.

"We got you something that'll keep you company." She paused in her folding and headed to the door, which made me quirk a brow. "You bought be a BOB?"

Alice huffed and Bella laughed. What she carried back into the room with her had me confused. A small dog carrier was clutched in her hands, and I tilted my head to the side. She brought it to the bed and set it down on top, reaching over to undo the locking mechanism.

When the door was unlatched and swung open, a sandy colored puppy pounced out with a small bark. Chocolate eyes glittered with mischief, and she darted around quickly on the bed, wiggling her little body in excitement.

I squealed; I'm not going to lie. I let out the most girly, high pitched squeal in my life. "She's so cuuute! How old is she? What's her name! Whose is she? Is she mine! What kind is she? Awww!" I was a bumbling mess of excitement.

Snatching up the puppy, I cuddled her against my chest, cooing and nuzzling her little face. She keened and licked my jaw line, then leaned back, giving me the impression that she was uneasy.

"Daschund and Terrier mix. She's six weeks old and yours to name."

I squealed again at Alice's words, shoving the rest of my clothes out of the way as I hopped onto my bed, rolling the puppy onto her back in my lap to scratch her belly.

"Aw, you're a little mutt, aren't you?" I cooed at her, sticking my tongue out at Bella when she snorted. "What am I going to name you? How about…MuttMutt?"

Alice gasped in horror while the dog just wriggled. "It's settled! MuttMutt, it is!"

I lifted the puppy into my arms and carefully put her back down on the floor. Slipping off the bed, I wandered out the room to the kitchen, where Jasper and Peter were busy marinating the steaks, unaware of what was coming. The puppy was at my heels.

When Alice and Bella heard the boys hollering downstairs, they quickly wandered down to the racket and found the guys nursing sore chests from where I punched them. "Haha… Owned!"

I huffed and stalked back out of the kitchen with MuttMutt to the door, snatching up the keys off the hook as I went. "Goin' to the pet store. Anyone up for a ride?"

Bella jumped at the chance while Alice offered to stay behind to keep an eye on the guys. I lifted MuttMutt into my arms and carried her out to the truck. I climbed in the passenger seat, trusting Bella to safely get us to the store.

Sure enough, my intuition was correct, but I found out that MuttMutt drooled during car rides, and according to the store associates, it could be due to motion sickness. I set her in a cart and started to browse, snatching random items off the racks and throwing them into the buggy.

An hour later, with slobbery toys and chewed-on treats, I made my way out the store, back to the truck. My arms were laden with MuttMutt and bags. Bella wasn't faring any better. We climbed back into the vehicle and headed home to the wonderful smell of BBQ. My stomach growled.

I reached into one of the shopping bags, pulling out a ruby red collar, and called for MuttMutt. After some coaxing, she hopped out of the truck, and around the corner curiously sniffed everything in her path, following me. I stopped and stooped before her, still cooing, and she came bounding over. Trustingly, she let me loop the collar around her neck, even though she was a wiggly little monster.

"Good girl." I petted her, lifting her up into my arms to cuddle and baby.

I didn't need to be a psychic to predict that MuttMutt was going to be a spoiled brat and that the day would only get better from here.


End file.
